The Kitsune Uchiha
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Itachi wasn't the only older brother of Sasuke. Kite may change the Sasuke you knew! Sasuke travels to other worlds. Sorry folks, but I had to end this thing SOMETIME. I'll make the second as soon as Naruto catches up in America!
1. The Beginning

The Kitsune Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, a few characters I made up myself.

THE BEGINNING

It started out as any other day in the village of Konohagakure. Sasuke woke up to the smell of rice and eggs. Next door in Itachi's room, the bed was already empty as Itachi had beaten his little brother to the table. Across the hall, the last of the 3 brothers awoke. His name is Kite Uchiha, the middle brother who was 2 years older than Sasuke. His dream was to become a medical ninja, much to his fathers' annoyance.

"Hey Sasuke, Kite wake up already and get down here! You know we can't start breakfast without you two!" shouted Itachi, whose stomach was growling ferociously. Sasuke got dressed and bumped into Kite in the hall.

"Sorry, Kite-nii," said Sasuke.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going anyway so, no harm done," replied Kite.

"Hey you two hurry up already! I'm wasting away here!" yelled Itachi, "OUCH! What did you throw at me, a rock?"

"No, it was a dictionary. Quit yelling, you wake everyone else up!" growled his father.

Kite and Sasuke both snickered because Itachi was getting told off and not them. 2 seconds later they were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Itachi was pigging out and the other two complained that he'd eat everything before they got a chance at it. To this Itachi replied "Older brother gets first dibs, squirts!"

Three seconds later, Itachi yelps as both Kite and Sasuke give him a hard kick to the shin. Father glared at him for the second time that morning.

"What's on the schedule for today boys?" asked their mother.

Sasuke and Kite replied "Academy and then practice." Itachi just stared at them because they spoke at the exact same time!

"What are you looking at?" demanded Kite, who glared at Itachi.

"Now, now boys. No fighting at the table. Unless you three want to do double chores for the week?" said their father.

"No, sir. We're sorry to disturb you yet again," said the three automatically.

Their mother handed the three their lunches and they all went off to do their own things. Kite and Sasuke headed to the Academy while Itachi headed to the forest to practice. (Or try to catch one of the elusive foxes, whichever came first.)

Kite was in his class when something strange happened next door. Iruka-sensei was yelling at one of the students for the 3rd time that day.

'I wonder if it's Naruto again. Though it'd be pretty funny if Sasuke was the one getting yelled at!' thought Kite, who was bored.

A loud boom was heard and the entire class went silent. 'Definitely Naruto! He must be using the SEXY JUTSU on Iruka again.' Sure enough, Iruka started to yell again when the bell rang for the end of the day. Kite headed to the Hospital for the second part of his training as a junior Medical ninja. Sasuke went to the forest to see if Itachi would train with him. Kite and Sasuke rarely hung out together after school. This would all change in a few days time, when Sasuke discovers what Kite had been hiding from everyone.


	2. Kite's Secret

**Kite's Secret**

Sasuke thought that it was going to be a normal day. It was at first, but it wouldn't end that way! It was almost time for bed when it happened. Sasuke noticed Kite had left the door open to his room. So naturally, his curiosity got the better of him. And he peeked into Kite's room. He saw an eight-tailed creature jump out of the window and vanish into the forest! The room was empty and quiet.

Sasuke had two choices, follow the creature or go to bed and forget the whole thing. (Two guesses as to what he choose to do.) Sasuke decided to find out what the creature was doing in his older brother's room and where his older brother disappeared to.

Sasuke snuck out of the house, still in his pajamas. He reached the forest and went deeper into the trees. He was shocked to see Kite sitting in a circle of Kitsunes or Fox Demons! He was about to go to him when the largest fox spoke. Its voice was loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside the forest. Sasuke could barely understand what it was saying when Kite started to transform before his very eyes! Kite turned into the same creature that Sasuke had seen jumping out of the window earlier. When Kite was finished and in his true form, he suddenly turned around. It was almost as if he knew someone was watching them.

Sasuke silently gulps, and hopes the other fox demons don't realize that he was there. Kite turned around back to the circle. Sasuke is glad he wasn't caught. Too bad he didn't notice that Kite had used the Kage Buushin no Jutsu and snuck behind him. Kite grabs him and puts one of his tails over Sasuke's mouth to keep him quiet. The eldest fox didn't seem to notice something was amiss.

Kite whispered to his little brother "Now you know my little secret. If you promise not to tell anyone and keep quiet then you can stay until this is over." Sasuke nods silently and gives his older brother a look saying 'You better tell me what's going on when we get back to the house!' Kite just rolled his eyes as if to say 'tell me something I don't know.'

Kite released his younger brother and stayed by him for the rest of the meeting. Sasuke feel asleep lying against his older brother. Kite smiled and picked him up. "Don't worry, little brother. I'll make sure no harm comes to you. I might even make you one of us," said Kite softly as he laid Sasuke down on his bed.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up and thought the whole thing was a dream. That is until he realized he was lying on Kite's bed. Kite softly said "Remember not to tell ANYONE, okay? I don't want the Anbu coming after me."

Sasuke grinned and the two headed downstairs to breakfast, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The only one to notice that something occurred was Itachi. And that was not a good sign. Itachi decided to keep a closer eye on his little brothers for a while.

Little did the two younger brothers know that something would happen that would change both of their lives forever.


	3. Of Foxes and Kitsunes

**Of foxes and Kitsunes**

After the incident in the forest, Kite started to hang out with his younger brother after school. The medical ninja at the said this was a good idea, and thought Kite could use a break from his studies. It didn't hurt that Kite was farther along than most of the class either. Kite saw this as an opportunity for the others to catch up.

The first time they started to hang out was when Kite took Sasuke out into the forest under the guise of training with him. He got permission from their parents to have a camping trip for a week with Sasuke. He had to swear that they wouldn't slack off on their schoolwork or training in order to get it. Too bad they didn't know what kind of training Kite would be doing!

In the forest, Kite called a fox kit over for Sasuke to see. He wasn't even surprised when the kit came to his older brother. The Kitsunes name was Kit. He took a liking to Sasuke almost immediately. Kite set up camp while Sasuke and Kit played. Fortunately, Itachi was away on a mission that week.

Sasuke found out that Kit's fathers name was Kityuubi, the second son of the nine-tailed Kitsune that had attacked Konoha a few years earlier. That night Kite started to teach Sasuke about the Kitsune clan who ruled the forest. He showed his younger brother how to talk to the foxes of the forest. This would be extremely helpful in case Sasuke ever got lost in the forest. He taught him how to act in front of the other Kitsune (in other words, foxes with more than one tail,) and to show respect to the forest.

Two days into the trip, another meeting of the Kitsune was called. Kite thought it would be a good idea for Sasuke to come with him. Kit revealed his other tails and carried Sasuke to the meeting. Kite was the one who brought Sasuke into the meeting. Many of the other Kitsune were Angry or worried when Sasuke came into the circle.

The eldest Kitsune, called Kyuubi after their father, was furious with Kityuubi for bringing a mortal into the circle. Sasuke was afraid, but tried his best not to show fear. Kityuubi explained that he could be trusted and may even have fox demon powers buried deep inside of Sasuke's subconscious. Sasuke and the others looked at his older brother in surprise. Kityuubi told them that Sasuke was his little brother in the human world and therefore might have latent powers. Kyuubi looked into Sasuke's eyes and searched for any signs of unknown power.

Kityuubi was secretly relieved when his older brother said that the boy _did _have Kitsune powers inside of him. The fact that his younger brother had powers like his meant that there would be little opposition when he finally brought Sasuke into the clan. It would have been a pain if he had to give up one of his 8 tails to Sasuke just so he could be taught. It also explained why Kit had taken an immediate liking to Sasuke.

Kyuubi called the meeting closed an hour later. Kityuubi (Kite) and the other two made it back to camp for the night. Kite stayed in his natural form until morning. The next thing to do was to find out how to awaken Sasuke's hidden powers. Kite decided that they would come to Sasuke around the same time that his Sharingan or the Mirror-Wheel Eye awakened.

Kite was very glad that Sasuke had the demon blood in him and not Itachi. He was enough of a pain without the demonic powers! More importantly, it meant that Sasuke would one day surpass their older brother one day. That would definitely make Sasuke's day! If only those girls in his class would quit fawning over his little brother and leave him alone…


	4. The Massacre of the Uchiha Clan

**The massacre of the Uchiha Clan**

A few months after Kite started to train Sasuke, something happened that would change the Uchiha and Kitsune clans forever. What could cause such a thing to happen? The answer to that question isn't a pleasant one. Sasuke and Kite were returning home from the Academy when they noticed something was very, very wrong. Kite's nose detected the heavy stench of fresh blood in the direction of their home!

When they got closer to their house, they saw a terrible sign. Fresh corpses were lying in the street, and all of them were from they Uchiha clan! The two rushed home to discover the culprit. It was none other than their older brother Itachi! He was standing over the bodies of their parents. Sasuke was too horrified to even speak. Kite on the other hand was angry at his brother. He demanded to know what Itachi was thinking, killing all those people for no reason!

Itachi looked at his brothers, amused at their different reactions. He decided to get rid of Kite and Sasuke. Good thing Kite was really a Fox Demon or he wouldn't have survived! Itachi attacked Sasuke and then went after Kite, only to discover that Kite wasn't even human.

Kite had transformed to avenge their family and to protect Sasuke. Itachi attacked Kityuubi with his new Sharingan, to no avail. Kite in his true form was immune to the Sharingan. Itachi told Sasuke how to gain this new version of their Kekkei Genkai and fled the village.

Kite took Sasuke to the forest as a fox. Unfortunately the Anbu Black Ops saw him leave the house with Sasuke on his back. They thought that the 9-tailed fox had come to have its revenge against the Hidden Leaf Village. One of the Anbu followed Kite while the others went to the Hokage to tell him of the deaths of the Uchiha clan.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Sasuke awoke to find Kityuubi curled up around him. He didn't remember what had happened until the next day. Sasuke immediately fell back asleep against the only real family he had left. The Anbu was close by watching Kityuubi and waiting for the Hokage's orders concerning the kitsune. A fellow Anbu brought the Hokage's order to leave the fox demon alone for now. The Hokage had seen the fox protect Sasuke and realized it meant no harm to the boy.

Kite turned back into his human form and carried his little brother to the hospital. The Anbu saw him transform and followed him. They put several body guards around Sasuke and Kite's room. The Hokage came to Kite when he came to. The Anbu were watching the entire time. Kite explained what happened, leaving out the part that he was a kitsune. The Hokage became concerned and questioned him about the Demon Fox that was seen leaving the area.

Kite was horrified as he was unaware that someone had seen him. He became worried about what would happen to Sasuke. He hoped the Hokage wouldn't throw him out because of Kityuubi's mistake in letting the ninja see him. The Hokage assured him that as long as he didn't reveal what he was to the others, then both of them could stay in the village.

Kite continued his studies and Sasuke became even more of a loner. Kite was given the task of being his little brothers Guardian and his own. It was a year before the two of them spoke to the Kitsune Clan.


	5. The Journey to the Land of Waves

**The Journey to the Land of Waves**

Sasuke had completed the Academy exams and was now a full fledged ninja like his brother Kite. He was delighted as he had also passed his exam and was now a Journeyman Medical Ninja. The two brothers celebrated with something they had not had in a while. A home cooked meal courtesy of Kite. Little did they know of the treachery of a certain Chuunin named Mizuki. A few days later, Sasuke was assigned to team 7 with Haruno Sakura and (much to his dismay) Uzamaki Naruto.

After meeting their sensei Kakashi, the team barely passed the qualification test to become Genin. They grew frustrated at the assignments they were given and sure enough, Naruto finally complained about the lame assignments! Secretly both Sasuke and Sakura agreed with Naruto. He was so irritating that the Hokage caved and gave them a class "C" mission, which is usually for Chuunins and Jounins.

Much to Naruto's annoyance, the client they were ordered to protect greeted them by making a comment about Naruto's height! Kakashi had to hold back Naruto who was saying he was going to kill the old man. To this Kakashi simply said "You can't kill someone you were ordered to protect!"

Kite came in around this time and laughed at the scene. The Hokage decided that it might be a good idea to have two Jounin assigned to this mission. Kite and Sasuke were thrilled! It would be the first time they have left the Nation of Fire. The next morning, everyone meet at the gate and left the Village.

Almost 2 hours after leaving Konoha, the group was attacked. The truth was revealed to the ninjas. The client, Tazuna had lied to the village, and the mission turned out to be a "B" class mission. Too high for team 7 to deal with. They decided to continue on and when they finally made it to the Land of Waves, they were attacked AGAIN!

This time their opponent was a man named Zabusa, aka Demon of the Mists. Zabusa went after Kakashi who revealed that he had a Sharingan eye, like the Uchiha brothers. Kakashi was also known as the Copy Ninja, famous for copying over a 1,000 Jutsus. Sasuke once again froze during a superior opponent. Kite on the other hand was preparing to unleash _his_ Sharingan eye which he called the Demonic Mirror-Wheel Eye, due to his demonic blood.

Kakashi ends up being captured by Zabusa and Kite attempts to help by attacking Zabusa using his Demonic Sharingan. In the end it wasn't Kite who saved Kakashi from Zabusa's Water Prison Jutsu, it was a tag-team effort courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi almost defeats Zabusa, when a pair of Senbon Needles (Acupuncture needles) nailed Zabusa in the neck, seeming to kill him.

A young Anbu takes Zabusa's body away, under the guise of destroying the body. It wasn't until later that Kakashi realized that Zabusa wasn't dead. He spent the rest of the time healing and teaching team 7 the Tree-Climbing Exercise. Kite decided to check out the local Flora and helped around the house. Kite was a fan of using nature to heal the wounds. This was because he is a part of the forest itself.

Kite wasn't too happy when he was attacked by two wannabe Samurais. He disposed of them quickly, but didn't kill them. The 2 samurais were hired by the one trying to kill Tazuna, a man named Gato. He was draining the life out of everyone in the Land of Waves and only the completion of the bridge could save it.

The only person who would stand up to this bully was killed as an example to the others. Not many were willing to fight after that.


	6. Kite and Sasuke have a talk

**Kite and Sasuke have a talk**

Inari, Tazuna's grandson, showed little faith that Kite or Team 7 could protect his grandfather. Inari's father, Kisa, had been killed as an example to those who would defy Gato. This had left quite an impression on poor Inari.

During dinner, a week before Sasuke and Naruto finally mastered the tree-climbing exercise; Inari told Naruto that it was pointless to even bother to train because Gato was going to kill them anyway. To this Naruto called Inari a little crybaby and told him to stop all the whining. Kakashi had to explain to Inari that Naruto grew up without either of his parents, so he probably know better than anyone what Inari was going through. Inari was shocked at this bit of information.

After that night, Naruto trained nonstop. He even went so far as to sleep outside! During this time Naruto encountered a strange boy named Haku. Though Naruto mistook him for a girl at first! Haku told Naruto that the next time they meet to remember that he is a BOY. Naruto thought 'No way! He's even prettier than Sakura!' Haku passed Sasuke on his way back to his master's house.

A few days later, Sasuke and Naruto had mastered the Tree-Climbing exercise. Though Sasuke had to help Naruto back to the house. Little did Sasuke know that his brother was scheming. That was never a good sign as far as Sasuke was concerned!

What Kite was planning would humiliate his younger brother to no end! His plan: to get Sasuke to go on a date with Sakura! The reason why? Because he wanted her to stop pestering his brother so much. He wanted to get Sasuke to agree so he can quit being so anti-social.

Kite approached Sakura after dinner. He advised her not to ask Sasuke for a date or call him Sasuke-Kun for a day or two. When she agreed, his next step was to pester Sasuke into going out on a date with Sakura! His work was cut out for him on that part. He considered Sakura as the most dependable fan girl of Sasuke's. He trusted her more than he did the others.

Kite went to Sasuke and decided to have a talk with him. Sasuke went along with this; unaware of what his brother was pulling. Kite was going to pay for this stunt. Kite asked Sasuke what he thought of Sakura. Sasuke's reply was "She's annoying. She and the other fan girls won't stop pestering me. Why do you ask, Nii-San?"

"I think you should drop the lone wolf act for a while and go out with Sakura at least once. It's either that or you'll never hear the end of it from me."

"WHAAAAT! Are you insane! There's no way I'll go out with her. She's impossible to talk to. And she keeps calling me Sasuke-kun. It's annoying and childish!"

"Think of it this way little bro, if you go out with her, then the others will most likely back off. Besides, it will keep her from bugging you so much! You never know, you might end up liking her a little."

"You are even more insane than Itachi was! Not a chance."

"Itachi. I haven't heard you mention him in a while. Just think about what I said, okay?"

The next day Sasuke, Kite, Sakura, and Kakashi went to the bridge lead by Tazuna. When they arrived, they were shocked to find the workers lying on the ground dead!


	7. The final battle against Zabusa

**The final battle against Zabusa**

"What happened? What's going on here?" asked Tazuna.

"It appears I was right. Zabusa is still alive," said Kakashi.

"Hee hee hee, it seems you still have the brats around. The boy still trembles with fear!" laughed Zabusa as he surrounded the group with his Water Clones.

"I'm shaking with excitement," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how 'bout you take it from here?" said Kakashi.

All ten of Zabusa's water clones were gone in an instant. The fake Anbu was impressed. The clones themselves held only a tenth of the originals strength, and this boy had defeat all of them in an instant!

"Impressive," said the fake Anbu.

"Don't let your guard down, Haku. The brat seems to have improved," replied Zabusa.

Naruto was still asleep when this happened. He had used up all of his Chakra the night before. He woke up with a start, and panicked when he realized the others had ditched him! He left in a hurry to catch up, when something caught his attention in the forest.

Back at the bridge, Sasuke was fighting Haku, matching his speed easily. Haku tried to get Sasuke using Water Needles but failed. He was shocked that anyone could match his speed. Haku then did something that shocked the Leaf Ninjas. He preformed a Jutsu with only one hand, which none of them had seen before!

Meanwhile, at Tazuna's house, Inari was busy helping his mother when the two wannabe samurai that had attacked Kite before came after his mother! Inari was too scared to move at first. But then he remembered that Naruto hadn't given up, and gained the courage to try and save his mother. Right before the samurai killed Inari; Naruto used a replacement Jutsu and saved both Inari and his mother. Naruto then disposed of the samurai using a combination of Shadow Clones and the Transformation Jutsu. Then Naruto headed to the bridge to assist the others.

At the bridge, things weren't going so well for the Leaf ninjas. Haku had trapped Sasuke in a Crystal Ice Mirror Jutsu and Kakashi was battling Zabusa, his Sharingan was rendered useless by the thick mist. Sakura attempted to help Sasuke by attacking the mirrors from a distance, but Haku caught the Kunai with ease. Then, out of nowhere a Shuriken appears and nails Haku's mask! Who had thrown the shuriken? It was none other than the number-one-knuckleheaded-hyperactive ninja, Naruto Uzamaki!

Naruto had arrived in time to help Sasuke. It was going fine for a while, when Haku tricked Sasuke into protecting Naruto from his Senbon Needles! Naruto thought that Sasuke had been killed. Then, something even more frightening than Kyuubi came out of Naruto's Chakra! What creature was it? Its power was immense and frightening. The creature was none other than Kite's real father, Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed fox that had attacked Konoha 12 years ago!

The arrival of demon-Naruto turned the tide of the battle. Kakashi decided to get serious and when Zabusa attacked the bridge-builder, Kite barely stopped him! Kakashi then called out his ninja Blood hounds and they attached themselves to Zabusa. Naruto had destroyed the mirrors and almost hit Haku again when the mask shattered revealing the boy Naruto meet earlier!

Naruto stopped his attack pretty quick and Kyuubi went back behind the seal. Haku reveals why he works for Zabusa and Naruto could relate to Haku protecting the one most precious to him. Haku was almost killed by Naruto, when he realized that Zabusa was in danger! Kakashi was attacking Zabusa with his Lightning Blade when Haku stood between the two barely saving Zabusa's life.

Sakura and Kite went to see Sasuke's body, the bridge-builder in tow. Sakura was really upset that Sasuke was dead, when he unexpectedly told Sakura that her arm was heavy. Sakura and Kite were relieved that Sasuke was alive. Sakura told Naruto the news and he was relieved as well.

Unfortunately, Gato showed up with a bunch of thugs to finish off everyone on the bridge. He said that Zabusa's name as the Demon of the Mists was misplaced. He asked Naruto for a Kunai and then attacked Gato's hired thugs. He beheaded Gato and lay there dying. Kakashi and Naruto used the Clone Jutsu and around that time Inari had rounded up the villagers and were defending their home. The thugs left very quickly after that.

Kakashi fulfilled Zabusa's last request and he died next to Haku. Snow began to fall on the bridge. The villager's named the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' after Naruto and his courage. The shinobi then headed home.


	8. Sasuke's first date

**Sasuke's first date**

A few weeks after team 7 returned from the land of Waves, the 3 were getting along worse than ever. Even Kite was concerned about this. Kakashi couldn't figure out what the deal was with Sasuke and Naruto. He only hoped Naruto and Sasuke could work it out before the Chuunin exams came.

Kite on the other hand, was working with Sasuke to develop his recently awakened Sharingan. The Chuunin exams were fast approaching and team 7 still couldn't work together! There was also the trouble with Sasuke and Sakura, as Sasuke was too embarrassed to ask her out! Enter Kite, Sasuke's worst nightmare!

Kite noticed that Sasuke was reluctant to ask Sakura out, so he took matters into his own hands. He turned into Sasuke and asked Sakura out for him. She was suspicious at first, since Naruto pulled something like this before. Her suspicions were laid to rest as Kite said something Naruto wouldn't dare say! He said that the Sexy Jutsu, Naruto's own creation, was the most ridiculous Jutsu ever. That convinced Sakura pretty quick and she fell for Kite's trap for Sasuke.

Sasuke nearly clobbered his older brother when he found out! He was livid at his older brother! However, Sasuke had no choice but to continue with the date as planned. He secretly swore to himself that Kite would pay dearly for the stunt he pulled! Sasuke and Sakura's date began with a rocky start. Sasuke was too shy and embarrassed to talk to her at first, but slowly opened up a bit. At least he didn't ignore her as much as he usually did!

He took Sakura to an indoor-ramen shop and paid for dinner. Then he and Sakura exchanged jokes at Naruto's expense. That opened up Sasuke quite a bit and he slowly became a little more comfortable talking to Sakura. Unfortunately, several of his fan girls had spotted them and were following their date. Ino, Sakura's former best friend, was among them.

Sasuke gradually grew less annoyed at his brother for his interference. He decided NOT to kill him for getting Him on a date with Sakura. Luckily, Naruto didn't see them on their date, so he didn't become jealous of Sasuke. Their date was going fine until Sakura started to call him Sasuke-kun again. Sasuke grew irritated and told her to quit calling him that. Kite was watching them and wondered how this would end.

Sasuke took Sakura to see his fox friend, Kit, and they became friends almost immediately. This took him by surprise. Kit didn't take to people that quickly very often. Kit followed the two, and Sasuke's luck made a turn for the worse. Their sensei, Kakashi happened upon their date by accident. Sasuke knew he'd mention this in front of Naruto and hoped he wouldn't say anything.

It was close to eleven o' clock when Sasuke took Sakura home. The fan girls were gone by this time, and Kite had vanished just as quickly after their encounter with Kakashi. Kite had a little chat with him, making sure that he wouldn't mention this to Naruto.

Sasuke was at Sakura's door and was wishing her a good night when the unexpected happened. Right before she went inside, she kissed him! Sasuke was so shocked that he had a hard time speaking to her. Sasuke went home with an surprised look on his face.

Sasuke had a hard time talking to Sakura when the Chuunin exams finally started.


	9. The arrival of the foreign ninjas

**The arrival of the foreign ninjas**

Things really got interesting as the Chuunin Exams were fast approaching. Especially since Kite's little prank on his little brother and his date. Sasuke was still embarrassed that Sakura had actually kissed him. But that didn't prevent him from acting as if nothing had happened between them. The only thing Naruto noticed was that Sasuke's fan club was giving the look of Death every time they saw Sakura. And that the fan girls didn't seem to flock to him like they usually did.

Sasuke was relieved when the foreign ninjas came for the Chuunin exam. It took his mind off of Sakura for a while. He even suspected that Kakashi-sensei was going to allow them to participate in the exam. Kite wasn't too happy though. The arrival of the ninjas usually meant that he had to do overtime at the hospital to treat the injuries that usually followed whenever the Chuunin exam started.

Kite got lucky this time. There weren't any new injuries for a week. This was an improvement from last time, when the Rain and Waterfall ninjas got into a fight over who was better at Water-type Jutsus. 'They never did settle that, if I remember correctly.' thought Kite. What piqued his interest was the arrival of the new Sand Genin. Rumor was that the Kazekage's children were participating this time.

As luck would have it, it was Sasuke and not Kite, who first met the Sand Genin. Their names were Kankuro, a Genin who used something called a 'scarecrow', Temari, who used a giant fan in her attacks, and last but not least, Gaara, the youngest and most unstable of the 3. Gaara carried a gourd on his back at all times. He had a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji for 'Love', and his eyes were outlined in black. Gaara was impressed when Sasuke nailed Kankuro when he was about to hurt the 3rd Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

Gaara was annoyed at Kankuro when he saw what he was doing. He appeared on the branch opposite of Sasuke, and he was upside-down. It wasn't till then that team 7 learned of the Chuunin exams. Fortunately one of the few girls who didn't have a crush on Sasuke arrived and prevented anymore fighting. Her name was Neko-chan, a friend of the Uchiha brothers. She also knew of who they really were. She stopped Gaara from attacking simply by showing up. Apparently, Gaara had recognized her from the Sand village. Out of team 7, only one piqued his interest. And that one was Sasuke, though this annoyed Naruto even more than usual.

It wasn't until the next day when, late as usual, Kakashi reveals that they could take the exam. Sasuke was still trying to figure out how to make amends with Sakura after the comment he made about her being worse than Naruto. Kakashi said that they had until tomorrow to turn in the papers, and that they had to do it out of their own free will.

They showed up and had to deal with an unexpected problem. Someone had put a force-field illusion Jutsu over the one of the rooms to trick the unsuspecting Genin. This worked until team 7 showed up. Sasuke made amends to Sakura then and there by complimenting her tactical genius. When they tried to get through the ones who were messing with the Genin tried to attack Sasuke and he tried to block it when someone who was getting beaten up stop both of their attacks with only his arms.

This impressed Sasuke a little bit. No one had ever done that before. The boy's name was Rock Lee, a fellow Leaf Genin. Sasuke almost became jealous when Rock Lee asked Sakura out. Her answer: "No way. Those caterpillar eyebrows creep me out!" The 3 left and were heading to the specified place when Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight. Sasuke decided that this was the perfect opportunity to test his new Sharingan.


	10. Sasuke reveals his DemonSharingan

**Sasuke reveals his Demonic-Sharingan Eye**

Sasuke accepted Lee's challenge and revealed his upgraded Sharingan. His brother's special technique, the Demonic-Sharingan, was a combination of his Kitsune and Uchiha blood. This technique was less painful than Itachi's version as it didn't put the opponent in so much pain. Sasuke had been meaning to test it out, but hadn't found a good enough reason to use it until now.

Naruto was extremely annoyed that 'Bushy-Brows' challenged Sasuke and not him. He charged Lee and was repealed quickly. It took less than 5 minutes for Lee to knock out Naruto. Sasuke also had a hard time, even with the Sharingan. He realized that the moves that Lee used were all Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat.  
Lee was about to unleash a move when a Turtle appeared and yelled at him! (Wait a minute, did that turtle just talk!) Lee stopped and Sasuke fell, and was saved from the fall by Sakura. Naruto had come to around this time and was as stumped as the rest of them about the talking turtle.

That is, until there was a poof of smoke and a Jounin appeared. His name was Gai and he was Kakashi's main rival. The weirdest thing about Gai was that he and Rock Lee were almost identical. That and he was even weirder than Gaara. It was disturbing for everyone who saw his little display of affection to Lee.

Gai finally noticed team 7 and knew that they must be Kakashi's group. After a little chat with them, they finally arrived at the class room where the first part of the Chuunin exams was to be held. Kakashi for some unknown reason, was waiting for them outside the room. He congratulated them for arriving on time. Though, if Sakura hadn't been with them, then the other two wouldn't have been allowed in at all!

They entered the room and were greeted with the sight of a wide variety of ninjas from all the other nations. They met up with the other 3 teams that graduated from the academy, and were chatting. Ino and Sakura entered into a Death-Glare contest until someone finally broke it up. Ino was still angry at Sakura for getting to go out on a date with Sasuke before her! They were already rivals for Sasuke's attention and this only deepened the rift between the two former best friends. Naruto didn't help matters when he loudly announced that he would beat everyone in the room. Sakura was horrified and said that he was a SPECIAL ED Ninja.

It wasn't until a Genin named Kabuto appeared, that things started to get interesting. Sasuke asked for the stats on two other Genin, Gaara and Rock Lee. This is when he learned that Lee was a year older than them and that he was from the Leaf village. Not much information on Gaara was known. Suddenly the 3 ninjas from the newly formed Sound village attacked Kabuto after he mentioned their village as an afterthought.

Kabuto survived the attack, but his glasses and stomach weren't so lucky. His glasses had a crack and he started to hurl. A few moments later the Proctors appeared and told the Dosu group to knock it off or be kicked out of the exam. The Proctor in charge of the first part was a Jounin who was known for his superb interrogation skills. He laid down the rules of the exam and everyone sat at their assigned seat.

The Chuunin Exams part 1 was about to start. Naruto freaked when he found out the first part was a WRITTEN exam. He wasn't the worst student out of their graduating class for nothing! He had the Lowest scores out of all the Genin, and he just barely managed to become a Genin!


	11. The 10 questions of the first exam

**The first exam-10 questions**

After the proctors appeared, everyone got serious. Every one was assigned a seat and given the exam. Strangely, Hinata and Naruto ended up sitting next to each other. Too bad Naruto hasn't figured out that she had a HUGE crush on him! Everyone was split away from their teammates. Then the Proctor in charge of the first portion laid down the rules. The test was based on a point system where for every wrong answer, you lose a point. If you lost all 10 points you and your team would be disqualified.

The fastest way to lose points however, wasn't by getting your answers wrong. It was being caught at cheating on the exam. Naruto felt the dark glares of Sasuke and Sakura when they learned if one of them failed, they all failed! Naruto's only chance of survival from his teammates was to keep at least one point.

As soon as the test began, there were serious problems. Like, the questions were near impossible to answer! It was as if they wanted them to cheat. That was probably the only way to even get one right. It took the Genin 15 minutes to realize this. Very few could even answer most of the questions. Soon, almost all of the Genin in the room were cheating.

Naruto almost cheated too, that is until one of the Proctors threw a Kunai at the guy behind him. Naruto decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and didn't cheat at all. His only hope lied in the tenth and final question. Sasuke had begun using his Sharingan, Neji used his Byakugan, Gaara used his sand, and Ino used her specialty the Body Possession Jutsu.

After about 45 minutes almost everyone had at least answered one or more questions. That is except Naruto. Unknown to everyone, except Sasuke if he had bothered to notice, Kit was watching outside. He was in human form, in regards to his father's wishes. Kityuubi didn't want to alert the Hokage that there was more than one child of the Nine-tailed demon fox left. In his human form, Kit looked very similar to Sasuke. Most might even mistake him for Sasuke at first glance.

The only hope Naruto had of even passing the exam was the tenth question. However, before the question was given, the Genin had to choose whether they would accept the question or decline and fail the exam. If they declined, they would automatically lose all points and would be able to take the exam next time. If they accepted, and they got the answer wrong, they would remain Genin forever, never to be able to try again.

Quite a few teams dropped out after hearing this. Only 72 Genin remained. The teams that remained all decided to accept the tenth question. Team 7 almost dropped out, but Naruto put a stop to that real quick. He announced that they should just give them the question. Even if he got it wrong, he announced that he would still become Hokage even if it was through sheer stubbornness. Sasuke thought 'That idiot. He didn't even give us a second thought.'

After hearing this, the rest of the teams gained the courage too take the final question. It immediately became apparent that no one else would drop out. The head proctor noticed this and nodded to the others. They took the hint and nodded back. Then the proctor announced that they had all passed the First Exam! The Genin all just stared at him, confused. He explained the point of the exam. The ability to gather information in secret and to be able to take a mission, no matter what the danger.

A few seconds after he was finished, a loud boom was heard and the Second Proctor appeared. Sakura couldn't help but think that the second proctor was a lot like Naruto. All boasts and WAY too noisy. She told their Sensei's where to meet her. That night, Kite had another chat with Sasuke.


	12. Sasuke learns of other Dimensions

**Sasuke learns of other dimensions**

That night Kite decided that Saskuke should learn about the other worlds. Sasuke's reaction?

"I already know there are worlds outside of ours! You showed me that the night I found out about your secret."

"You mean the lives of other people are different worlds. No, what I meant was there are literally other dimensions and other worlds beside ours."

"Huh! What are you talking about Nii-san? What other worlds?"

Kite gave his brother his evil fox-like grin. He had known that this would be amusing.

"There are other worlds other than ours. They can be different or similar to ours. Most of the time though, they are very different," Kite explained, knowing his brother would want to travel and see for himself.

"Cool. Why are you telling me this? I have to complete the Chuunin exams with my team. Without me, they can't continue," Sasuke said, unhappily.

"Who said you couldn't be at the exams and travel to different dimensions? We are Kitsunes after all. There is a way to be at 2 places at the same time," Kite said, his Fox-grin looking more mischievous than usual.

"How can I do that?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Remember Kit? He can take your place in the Chuunin exams until you return."

"But how? Kit and I look nothing alike!"

Kite whistled for his son to come in. Kit had expected this and arrived in his human form. Sasuke stared at him hard.

"What the heck? He looks just like me!"

"Yup. All of our kin have the ability to look like another for a long period of time. It's similar to the Ninjutsu the normal humans use. I believe you call it the Buushin no Jutsu. Where else could the Ninjas have gotten it from?" Kite laughed.

"You mean our family taught the first ninjas how to do that! But why would they teach the humans that?" asked Sasuke.

"We never taught them. They copied our trick and renamed it for their own use. We never did find out how they managed it." Kite said, annoyed.

"Sorry, nii-san. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago. Right now we have to figure out which Dimension to send you to first."

"You mean you're going to send me to another world? Thank you Nii-San!" Sasuke said happily.

"Don't thank me yet. Right now we have to figure out where to send you. What would you like to train on?" Kite asked, knowing the answer.

"I want to work on my demonic powers. I couldn't even activate them when I really needed them in the Land of Waves. Do you know of any place I could go?"

"Hai. I thought you might say something like that. I know a great place for you to train. But it's just as dangerous there as it is here. There are demons all over the place and everyone knows about them. The people and the demons there don't like Hanyous like us. There are few who even tolerate them. So do you still want to go?"

"What's a Hanyou?"

"A Hanyou is the term the used for Half-demons. You, little brother, are a half-demon because of me. You're lucky though. Most have a certain mark on the outside that identifies them as hanyous. The only ones who will know are the demons. Some won't even look like demons at all. So be careful," Kite warned.

"Where are you sending me, Nii-san?"

"To a place called Feudal Japan. To make sure you blend in, I'll make sure your outfit changes and you are able to understand and speak their language after you arrive. I've already prepared everything you might need. All that's left is to open the Dimensional Gateway. And don't ask what that is okay?" Kite said.

"Alright, nii-san. But can you have someone else take my place? I would like to have Kit come with me, in case I need help or want to come back home," Sasuke replied.

"Alright, little brother, I will have someone else do it. The reason I choose Kit is because he knows your habits, your attitude toward others, and Jutsus best. I think there might be another who can take his place. Kit, go fetch your brother, Kiten. Tell him I sent you."

"Who's Kiten? I've never heard of Kit having a brother," Sasuke said confused.

"Kiten is the second son of my demon form. He's the only person I can think of who can trade places with you successfully," Kite answered.

"Why's that Nii-san?"

"Because Kit has told me so much about you, Sasyuubi. We've even switched places from time to time. You just didn't notice it," came an unfamiliar voice outside the door.

"Are you Kiten?"

"Hai. I've been watching you for a while. I wanted to see why father initiated his younger human brother into the clan at so young an age. Now I know why." Kiten replied as he entered the room. He had already transformed into Sasuke's human form.

"Wow, you look exactly like me! But your voice is different from mine," Sasuke said worried.

"Don't worry about it. We can change our voice at will. Not that you really needed to know that." Kiten said, acting and sounding exactly like Sasuke.

"That's enough Kiten. Are you ready to go Sasuke?" asked Kite and Kit in unison.

"Whoa, Kite in stereo. Hai, I'm ready nii-san."

"Good, now here are you things. I made sure to include a Medical Ninja's pack just in case. When you need to get more just have Kit send the container it was in. Now I will start the Dimension Gate. Stand back!" Kite commanded. A large bluish-purple circle appeared. Inside it was a dirt road in a forest. "It's ready. Now you two, go into the Gate and it will close behind you. I wish you both the best of luck. Take care you 2!"

"Bye big brother, bye Kiten. See you soon!" called Sasuke from the road, Kit standing beside him as a fox.

"Are you sure it was wise to send him to THAT dimension? It's already distorted by that girl from 500 years in the future of that world. I hope they don't cause too much trouble," Kiten commented.

"They'll be fine. Knowing their luck, they'll probably end up meeting and joining they're group!" said Kite. 'At least I hope so. The worst that could happen is that they get captured by that bastard Naraku!'

As they were saying this, a hanyou with cat-like ears and a red kimono caught the scent of the two and started running toward them, thinking it was another demon. Who is he, and what does he want with Sasuke? Keep reading to find out!


	13. Author's intermission from the fanfic

**Author's break from the Fanfic**

Finally, I've reached chapter 13! To all the reader's out there, sorry 'bout the intermission. I just thought that a break from the story was needed to answer a few questions that some of you may be asking. (That and to mercilessly and ruthlessly make fun of some of the characters!)

Author—many of you may be asking why almost all the chapters are so short. The answer is quite simple. I've read too many stories that have long chapters where they skip from one scene to the next without warning. That just got on my nerves. So I made almost all of the chapters a minimum of one page long on word. That's why it took me so long to reach chapter 13.

Sasuke—you are sooo lazy you know that?

Author—you mean you wanted me to include that scene where Naruto and you accidentally kiss? Or do you want me to make you embarrass yourself even more in front of Sakura?

Sasuke—irk! Um, forget what I just said a few moments ago. Continue please! (looks really nervous right now)

Author—that's what I thought you'd say. Never underestimate my sadistic side squirt.

Kite is laughing his head off in the next room. Naruto can't stop grinning at the fact that Sasuke was finally put in his place and by a GIRL no less!

Author—if anyone was wondering how Kite became a Uchiha when he's really a Kitsune, the answer is simple. Kite actually started the bloodline and kept being reborn into the family every time he died. Think of it as reincarnation if you will. His kitsune name, if anyone was curious, is actually a combination of his Human name and his father's true name. In fact, only those in the Kitsune clan with 5 or more tails got a combination of their own names and their sire's name. If you don't know what it means, look it up.

Kite—aren't you being a bit harsh?

Author—Kite, do you really want me to continue or do you want a smaller role in the story? (has an evil look in eye…)

Kite—I'm just saying, you read a lot. Most people wouldn't know the second meaning of the word SIRE.

Author—may I continue now? (very annoyed at Kite for the interruption)

Kite—yes. Sorry if I interrupted you like my baby bro.

Sasuke—HEY! I HEARD THAT! YOU ARE SOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BABY COMMENT NII-SAN!

(Attempt to kill older brother)

Author—where was I? Oh, yes now I remember. You also may be wondering why I choose to use the Kyuubi as the name for the Head of the Fox-Demon clan. The reason is because he is the firstborn of the same fox that is sealed inside Naruto and was named after his father. The reason I gave Sasuke a fox-demon brother and not Naruto is because the villagers would be more suspicious if Kite was Naruto's brother. That and I felt like Sasuke could lose some of the coldness that he displays. Some of you have been asking why Sasuke got the Kitsune powers and not Itachi. The reason he got the powers is because he was born AFTER Kite. Since Itachi is the first born, he wouldn't receive any Kekkei Genkai from Kite's true bloodline.

Kit—but who the heck is Neko-chan?

Author—first Sasuke, then Kite and now you! Who's next to interrupt me? Gaara or maybe Naruto? Grr….The girl Neko-Chan is another character I created. She's originally a Sand ninja, but lost her memory when she ended up on the outskirts of Konoha after being chased by the Anbu sent by the Kazekage. He wanted to be rid of her because she became Gaara's only friend and he thought it would make him weak. If you want to read about her origins, They are in Chapters 18 and 19.

Gaara—what! He chased Kitten out because of our friendship? Yet another reason why I should kill him.

Author—chill, Gaara-kun. Sheesh, what's with all these interruptions? Be thankful I even gave you a friend. If it weren't for the fact that you are my favorite character, I probably wouldn't have created her. I thought I'd give you a break, considering no one seemed to even want to be your friend.

Gaara—wait, are you saying I actually have a fan? That's a pleasant surprise!

Author—actually, had I not found out about you, I probably be a fan of Sasuke. I liked you because you and Naruto had so much in common. That and I like demons.

Gaara—arigato. I'm glad someone out there likes me! Please continue with what you were doing. (Leaves the room with a smile on his face. He looks weird when he smiles!)

Author—to those out there who like Sasuke, please don't bite my head off. He's my third favorite character. Oh, and before I forget, the next chapter will focus on Sasuke and Kit. If I get something wrong about the Forest of Death part, please don't get mad. I didn't get to see the part where Ino and her team save Sasuke's group. Or the part after it. So if I skip it entirely, don't blame me. Now back to the story!


	14. What dimension are we in?

**What dimension are we in?**

"Why don't we see if we can find a village, Kit?" asked Sasuke.

"I think that's a great idea. Wait! Did you hear something?" said Kit, alert and wary.

"Yeah, I can hear it. Sounds like something is coming our way, very fast. I don't want to be seen until we can determine if its friend or target practice," Sasuke replied.

The thing in question was a hanyou, with cat-like ears and a keen sense of smell. His companions were following him. Their group consisted of a young fox-demon, a lecherous monk, a girl who came from another timeline, a large fire cat, and the last remaining Demon-Slayer who lived near a certain cave.

"Are you sure it's a demon, Inuyasha? You said yourself that it just appeared out of nowhere!" asked the girl from another timeline, who was on his back.

"I'm positive. Do you sense any Shikon no Tama shards, Kagome?" asked the hanyou Inuyasha.

"No. But I do sense that whatever it is, it isn't from around here," said Kagome, puzzled.

"I don't feel a demonic aura. It may be ale to hide it though," said the monk.

A loud slap was heard. The monk was at it again!

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, YOU LECHEROUS MONK!" growled the demon slayer, annoyed.

"Sango, why do you even let Miroku ride behind you? You know he always does that!" commented the fox-demon.

"Because Kirara won't let him ride up in front of me, Shippo," replied Sango.

"That may or may not be true, but why do you always hit me so hard? You know I can't help myself," grumbled Miroku.

"Quiet! We're near where the demon is!" said Inuyasha.

Sasuke and Kit were hiding in a honeysuckle bush that was close to the road.

"Damn! I lost the scent. Where did that demon get to!" snarled Inuyasha.

'Kit, who the heck are these people? That guy has cat ears. What's going on!' Sasuke asked telepathically.

'Remember what Kite said? There are Demons and Half-demons here. He's probably just like you.' Replied Kit.

'But why did he say he smelled a demon? I'm not a demon.'

'He may have caught my scent. I have a stronger scent than you and it may be overpowering yours. Stay here, I'm going to try and see if they are friendly,' said Kit.

'If they aren't, I'll use one of my smoke bombs so we can escape, okay?'

'Agreed. Let's hope it doesn't come to that!'

Kit came out of the bush and into their line of sight. Shippo was surprised, as he hadn't expected to run into a fellow kitsune.

"Hey, it's a fox! You better not attack Inuyasha!" said Shippo.

"Don't worry Shippo. If he tries anything, he knows what will happen," said Kagome, who glared at Inuyasha. He had been acting up lately and she was not in a good mood. Inuyasha gulped, and hoped she wouldn't use the "SIT" command on him. Even if it is funny to see him fall flat on his face every time she does it!

Kit approached cautiously, and let Shippo come close. Kit then used the fox-tongue and talked to Shippo. Shippo was even more convinced that Kit was a normal fox. Inuyasha wasn't fooled as he noticed a demonic scent on the fox. He warned Shippo to get away from the demon.

"Shippo, quit talking to that demon! He has a dark aura around him. I don't trust him," said Inuyasha.

At this, Sasuke silently brought out the smoke bombs, prepared to throw them if this 'Inuyasha' attacked Kit. Kit growled at Inuyasha, annoyed.

"The only thing here with a bad aura is you! And I am not a bad demon!" snarled Kit who was really annoyed at the hanyou.

"I told you it was a demon!"

"If I wanted to attack you, I would have. I happen to like hanyous, even violent idiots such as yourself!" retorted Kit. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face!

"Wait a minute, did you say you like hanyous!" said Kagome.

"Yup. I may be a demon, but I happen to be a friend of Hanyous. Though, he is the first one I've meet to act like such a BAKA!"

"What did you call me!" snarled Inuyasha.

"A baka or idiotic fool! Or are you illiterate?" retorted Kit.

Just then Kirara snuck up behind the bush where Sasuke was. Sasuke was surprised but stayed hidden. Kirara started searching and found…

To be continued.


	15. Who are you?

**Who are you?**

Sasuke was scared and didn't move. Kirara found him but didn't bother him. Kit noticed what had happened and said quite clearly, "You might as well come out Sasyuubi. It looks like these people aren't dangerous."

Sasuke came out of hiding and went up to Kit.

"Where did you come from! I didn't even catch your scent!" he said annoyed that he hadn't noticed the scent.

"I've been here the whole time. I looks like you were right Kit. Your scent _did_ overpower mine," said Sasuke.

Kirara walked up to Sasuke and reverted back to her smaller, kitten-like form. She meowed and jumped on Sasuke's shoulder. He gently petted her. Sango was surprised at Kirara for her strange behavior.

Sasuke then looked at Sango and asked "What's your cat friend's name?"

"Her name is Kirara. I'm surprised she jumped on your shoulder like that!" replied Sango.

"My name is Kagome and the guy with the bad temper is Inuyasha. What's your name little boy?"

"I'm not little, I'm 13. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and my friend's name is Kit."

"What's with the weird headband?" asked Inuyasha.

"It means he's a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village. He's also someone who does not socialize well with others," commented Kit. Sasuke glared at him for the comment.

"Hidden Leaf village? I've never heard of that. Where is it?" asked Miroku.

"I wouldn't tell him if I were you. Miroku is a lecherous monk," said Sango, glaring at the monk in question.

"I wouldn't worry about that. It's located in the Nation of Fire. It's one of the 5 major hidden Ninja villages. He'd probably have as much luck as Naruto if he's a pervert," laughed Sasuke.

Shippo looked at Kit and asked him, "Is this the half-demon you were talking about? He doesn't look like one."

"What do you mean I don't look like a half-demon?" asked Sasuke.

"Most half-demons have some body parts that look like a demon. Take Inuyasha's ears or sharpened claws. He's half Inu-youkai," said Kagome.

"Huh. I thought he was a Cat-Boy or something!" said Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" growled Inuyasha.

Unfortunately Kagome heard him and said "Inuyasha, OSAI!"

Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he fell face first into the ground. Sasuke looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at the sight! Kit was chuckling at the poor half Inu-youkai. This didn't sit well with Inuyasha at all.

"Why you…!" he started when he heard Kagome say in a tone that suggested further embarrassment, "Inuyasha…"

He gulped and decided to not push his luck. Kagome never used that tone unless she was about to use the "OSAI!" command.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all rolled their eyes at the sight. Kirara jus kept on purring in Sasuke's arms.

"Where are you headed Sasuke?" asked Sango.

"I came here to practice my kitsune techniques. I can never get them to come out when I really need them," he replied.

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Shippo could help you," said Miroku.

Shippo had his sad puppy eyes on Sasuke. Kit couldn't help but laugh.

"Sasuke, that sounds like a good idea. Shippo is a fox-demon like me. Only he prefers to appear in human form," Kit said.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe he can show me how to appear as something that looks like a mix of me and my demon form."

"Then it's decided. Welcome to our group, Sasuke and Kit!" said Kagome. And with that, they headed to Kaede's village.


	16. Meanwhile in the Forest of Death

**Meanwhile at the Forest of Death…**

Back in Konoha, Kiten was standing outside of the training area 47 aka The Forest of Death. No one had noticed that Sasuke wasn't really there. After a strange start, team 7 went into the forest and almost immediately, Naruto got into trouble! He was caught by an enemy ninja and Kiten realized then and there why Sasuke held Naruto in such low regard. If Kiten hadn't noticed the fact that Naruto's kunai pouch was on the wrong leg, they would have been in trouble.

When Naruto was rescued, Kiten devised a way to tell if the person who said they were Naruto or Sakura could prove if they were or not! He gave them a complicated code that he knew Naruto wouldn't remember but Sakura would. They were attacked by a Ninja from the hidden in the Grass village after he impersonated Naruto. After the Ninja caught up with Sakura and Kiten, he trapped them in a paralyzing gaze. Naruto was inside a giant snake at the time.

Kiten barely managed to escape the ninja by overriding the gaze with pain. When he finally stopped, Sakura was worried because of his wound. He held his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Sakura barely managed to warn him that a giant snake was right beside them about to attack! After they avoided its initial attack, the Grass ninja revealed his true face. His real name was Orochimaru, a former hidden Leaf ninja! He almost got to Kiten when Naruto threw several kunai and shuriken at the tree stopping Orochimaru from getting too close to Sasuke (Kiten.)

Kiten briefly remembered the conversation he had with his father the night before. Kite had mentioned that he sensed that the "Serpent's Child" was back in the village. Kiten asked what he meant by 'Serpent's Child."

"The one we Kitsunes refer to as Serpent's Child is named Orochimaru by the humans. He betrayed the village and hasn't been sensed for many years. No surprise really, since if he ever came back he would be killed on the spot," Kite had told him.

"Why have none of us ever heard of him then, father? This is the first time you or anyone has mentioned someone outside the clan that has a creature's name."

"Because he was thought to have been died. The incident where he left happened a few decades ago. Because I wasn't in human form at the time, I don't know the full details. However, should you run into him at any time during the Exam, call for the others at once. You are far too inexperienced to take someone like him on alone."

"Hai. Unlike your younger human brother, I don't try to pick a fight with everyone. Is there a specific call to use if I encounter him? It may come in handy."

"Yes, there is a certain call but…"

"What? Is there something bad I have to do to use it?'

"No, it's just that the signal for the Serpent's Child is only known to those who were born before the village was created. I might get in serious trouble if I taught you."

"I'm not asking just so I can protect myself Father. I also want to know so I can protect Naru-Chan and Saku-Chan. They are mortal after all. Besides, if the Serpent's Child doesn't kill me for trying to protect them, your brother will."

Kite laughed at this, and admitted that the comment was all too true. He proceeded to show Kiten how to make the call. It wasn't that hard, he found out, but it really did a number on the throat!

Kiten snapped back to the present. He had spaced out for at least a minute! If it wasn't for his Buushin no Jutsu, the Serpent's Child would have killed him. Kiten then noticed that something was very wrong with Naruto. However he couldn't put his paw on what it was!


	17. The mark of the Serpent's Child

**The mark of the Serpent's Child **

Then Kiten realized what was wrong. Naruto was beginning to change into a YOUKAI! What type of youkai he was turning into, though he wasn't sure of just yet. He wasn't sure whether he should use the call his father had taught him just yet. He had to find out what demon Naruto was turning into before he could use it. If he used it before the transformation was complete, then the other Kitsunes would punish Kite for teaching him the signal.

Five minutes later, Kiten was slowly beginning to see what Naruto was turning into. Though he still couldn't believe it. Naruto, the biggest goof-off in Konoha history, was turning into one of his own kind! But he couldn't figure out why Naruto would have Kitsune powers. It made no sense.

"No time to worry about that now," Kiten mumbled.

A few seconds later, Naruto completed his transformation. He definitely had Fox chakra, of that Kiten was certain. Kiten was about to use the signal when he noticed something even more odd about Naruto. He had Fox chakra, but it was as if it was being held back by some powerful source. Kiten knew at that point he had to use the signal. If Naruto's Fox chakra was being held back, then it was better to call for help now before things really got out of hand.

Kiten used the Fox signal for the Serpent's Child. He knew his throat was going to feel this in the morning but he had no choice. A strange roar was heard all through Konoha and into the surrounding forests. It almost resembled a Dragon's roar with its ferocious cry. At that, Naruto turned and looked at Kiten like he was an overreacting idiot. Kiten shot him a look back saying, 'He's more than we can handle and you know it!'

There were crashes heard all around them. Two Kitsunes who happened to be nearby came to see who had used the call and why. The moment they saw the over-grown snake and the man standing on it, and that alone told them that the call was genuine. They repeated the call with a second call that Kiten didn't know about. He briefly wondered what it meant but remembered what was happening and ignored it.

The two Kitsunes saw Naruto and asked him in their native tongue, "Are you the one who used the Serpent call?"

"I did. He probably doesn't know it. Besides, his powers are being restrained and I believed that was the best course of action." Kiten replied.

"Kiten, did my twin teach that call or have you heard it before?" asked one of the Foxes.

"He showed it to me last night. But we don't have time for that right now. First we have to deal with the Serpent's Child."

'Agreed, nephew. Though why you used the call after encountering Orochimaru is disturbing.' The fox with 8-tails said using telepathy.

Poor Sakura was confused as to what was going on. First they are attacked by some weirdo with an over-grown snake, then Naruto starts behaving stranger than normal, and now Sasuke is talking to Foxes! Sakura was too freaked out to react to an attack.

'Sasuke is going to have some explaining to do when this is over' thought Naruto.

The tide turned at that point for Team 7. With Kitsunes to back them up, the odds were on their side until…

Orochimaru placed a Five-Pronged seal on Naruto and it knocked him out cold. Sakura barely saved him with a Kunai. Kiten was alarmed at the fact that Naruto was unconscious from a human technique! He had little time to think upon that because Orochimaru came after him. Kiten tried to escape, but to no avail. He felt a searing pain on his neck just before he passed out.

The Serpent's Child had marked him with a seal of his own design. Now the boy would become his puppet. The Kitsune attacked and drove him away from the team. Sakura with the help from the second Kitsune escaped from the battlefield with Kiten and Naruto.


	18. Neko Chan and the Sand Genin

**Neko-Chan and the Sand Genin**

In another part of the Forest of Death, Neko-Chan was having problems with the other Genin. For some bizarre and annoying reason, they always seemed to find her right after she let her guard down. She was starting to get extremely frustrated with the whole Exam. Then she sensed an enemy team come near her hiding spot. She almost cursed her bad luck, but decided against it, as it would give away her position.

"Gaara, explain to me again why we are hunting this girl?" grumbled Kankuro.

Gaara shot him a look that said 'shut up, you baka!'

"Are you trying to warn her we're coming, Baka!" demanded Temari, who had already figured out why Gaara wanted to seek this girl so desperately.

Gaara just ignored Kankuro after that. He couldn't help but ask himself that same question. Why was he hunting this girl? He couldn't think of a good reason why, but it was almost as if something was urging him to do so. He shook his head, and thought 'no time for idle thoughts, I have to focus on the task at hand.'

Temari saw him shake his head, and silently sighed. He still hasn't figured out why he wants to find that girl. I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't so cold hearted and sadistic. She couldn't help but think back to when it happened, the day when Gaara's heart became warped and twisted.

_Flashback to seven years earlier…_

Gaara's uncle and guardian had tried to kill him a year earlier. The only thing that had kept his heart gentle was his only real friend, Kitten. Kitten was a few months younger than he was, but he liked her company just the same. Even if her family disapproved of her choice in friends, she always stood up for him when someone talked about him. If she hadn't been there for him when his father had tried to kill him, he would have become cold and twisted beyond imagining.

There was a knock on the door. The sand from his gourd said that it was Kitten, and it had no reason to lie to him. He opened the door cautiously, and sure enough it was her. Her sand-colored hair shined in the sunlight and her topaz-colored eyes shone with a mischievous look in them. He could instantly tell she was up to something, and she wanted him to join in on the fun.

An hour later Kitten and Gaara were hiding inside their secret hiding spot, a cave that no one else knew about because it was so well hidden. They couldn't stop laughing over the joke they had pulled off on the Anbu Black Ops. They had once again done the impossible. Making the Kazekage madder than an over-heated desert fox was just an added bonus. Their pranks on the villagers could rival Naruto and his own personal invention the Sexy Jutsu. (To be used on older men only.)

That night Gaara was sitting all alone on the same hill where his uncle had tried to kill him. His sand warned him that another assassin was hiding nearby. (It neglected to mention that Kitten was following him and was planning to stop said assassin.) Gaara tensed and waited for the killer to make his move.

The man struck. Gaara's protective sand-barrier, which could rise up and defend him from harm without him directing it, rose up and blocked the man's attack. He heard a shout from his left and heard Kitten yell "Get out of the way, quickly!"

He dove behind the boulder nearby, and heard Kitten use her favorite tech, DANCE OF THE KAGE KAZE. He had yet to meet anyone who could survive that attack. Kitten's skill with the Iron Fan rivaled that of his older sister, Temari. Kitten walked over to him.

"Are you alright, Gaara-chan?" she asked worried she may have hit him with her attack.

"Hai. The boulder blocked me from any harm. And the Sand from my gourd would have prevented the attack from reaching me, if your aim was bad."

Kitten playfully punched him in the arm for that. (The Sand in Gaara's gourd knew she was only playing.)

"You are so lucky, Gaara. Your Sand protects you from everything. I wish I had powers like that," Kitten sighed.

"Maybe there's a way we can both use my Sand," Gaara wondered aloud.

"How? Your Sand makes it so you can't get hurt from anything. The only way we could do that is with each other's blood."

"Good point. I only wish I could help you with when you have to deal with your family."

"You have no idea how many times I wished _that_. If only there was a way…"

The Sand heard their conversation and wondered whether it was a good idea to allow Kitten to manipulate sand like Gaara. Kitten was the only person who proved to be a friend time and time again. Quite a few times she even risked her life to help Gaara, with no concern for her own well-being. And ever since her family learned that they had become friends, she had to live with a clan who no longer held any second thoughts of disowning her if the need arose.

The living Sand in Gaara's gourd had to decide whether it could trust Kitten. Once it allowed her the same powers as Gaara, there was no turning back. Once it trusted her with the same Sand manipulation as him, if she ever turned against them, it could never take back the powers. It had a difficult time thinking about the seriousness of such a decision. It wasn't until a few days later that it came to a decision.

Kitten had been having trouble with her family, and every time she went home, it always resulted in a loud shouting match. Gaara had overheard them discussing whether they should throw her out of the family or not.


	19. The Blood Pact made in Sand

**The Blood Pact made in Sand**

When Gaara heard that, he became very worried. The only thing he could think about for the rest of the day was: 'What if they banish Kitten? What will happen to her?' That was when the Living Sand in the gourd on Gaara's back finally decided on whether or not to have Kitten share Gaara's power.

That night Gaara and Kitten were sitting on the spot where Gaara's uncle died. Gaara was upset over what he had heard. Kitten was worried, but she tried her best not to let Gaara see. The Sand decided that now was the best time to act on its decision. Kitten was the first to notice that the Sand was out of the gourd and behaving oddly. She thought it was because the sand sensed another assassin. She mentioned it to Gaara who said that he couldn't feel another presence nearby at all.

Gaara was startled to realize that the Sand held a Kunai and dropped it into his lap.

"What's going on! What's the Sand doing?"

"I don't know. But I suspect that we'll find out soon enough."

It wasn't until the Sand dropped a second Kunai in Kitten's lap that she realized what it was doing.

"I think… that maybe it's trying to tell us something."

Gaara looked at her confused. What could the Sand be trying to say? It made no sense. The Sand realized that they couldn't see what it was trying to tell them. So, it decided to show them using a different method.

The Sand proceeded to lay flat and words were forming in it. It was as if someone was writing in the sand itself. The words that were formed read:

"I know both of you are worried about Kitten. I think that she is reliable enough to trust her with your Sand-Manipulation Jutsus, Gaara."

"Wait, are you saying there is a way that I can use the sand like Gaara-kun does?"

"There is only one way for both to use the sand around you. However, it requires a Blood-pact with the sand," it read.

"A blood-pact? I've never heard of such a thing." Gaara said.

"I have. But I've never heard of making one with the sand before. How do we do it exactly?" asked Kitten.

"You must both sacrifice a little of your blood and allow it to merge together over the sand. This will allow Kitten to use sand like you, but I recommend she carry it in something a little more conspicuous than your gourd. If the vessel were out in the open for all to see, then everyone will realize that both of you can use sand and you would be in grave danger."

"I can think of one thing that isn't so obvious."

"What's that?" asked Gaara.

"My mom gave me some Crystal Kunai earrings for actually making it into the academy on the first try. I read somewhere the crystals can store vast amounts of energy or even spirits inside of them. Would that work?" replied Kitten.

"Yes. Do you have them with you right now?" it asked.

"Yup. I'm wearing them."

"Put them under the spot where you make the pact. That way any Sand you have with you will be stored in there. We must hurry before another assassin arrives."

"I'm ready are you?" asked Gaara, who was happy to finally be able to help his only friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Put both of your hands on top of one another. Then pierce them with the Kunai and let the blood drip onto the earrings. When they turn crimson red, the pact will be complete and Kitten will be able to use the same powers as you."

The two followed the instructions exactly as they were given. After around a minute, the earrings were covered in a crimson coat and the pact was made. To see if it worked, Kitten attempted to use the Sand to heal the wounds made by the Kunai. At first, it appeared that the pact hadn't worked.

Then a bright Crimson colored light came from the earrings. As they watched in surprise, the earrings absorbed the blood spilt and a large quantity of sand. When the last drop was gone, the glow subsided as the Kunai earrings returned to their original color. Then the Sand slowly wrapped itself around the wounds. (They had already removed the Kunai.)

When the sand receded, the wounds were completely healed. Half of the Sand used was placed in Kitten's earrings while the rest went back into Gaara's gourd. They decided that they had enough excitement for one night, so Gaara walked Kitten home and true to her name, Kitten wished him goodnight and turned into a small, yellow, kitten. (Now you know where she got her name.)

Luckily for both of them, Kitten managed to reach her room without waking her family up. Gaara headed home. While walking back to his house, a suicide-assassin tried (and failed) to kill Gaara. The sand reacted sluggishly, but Gaara wasn't surprised after making the pact.

He wondered lazily, what surprises were in store for him tomorrow.


	20. What Happened to Kitten?

**What happened to Kitten? **

A few weeks after the Blood Pact, something happened that would change Gaara's life even more than his Uncle's death. The day began as it usually did, but that would soon change. Gaara ate his breakfast, as was his normal routine and waited for Kitten to show up so they could walk to class together. Only one problem. She never showed up that day. At first he thought she was ill, but quickly ruled that out as she had been fine the day before.

He decided that this is one time that he had an _actual _reason to miss class. This was a first for him. He usually skipped because of the looks people always gave him. He had to find his friend.

He left his house and went in search for Kitten. He looked all day, but found no sign of her. It was as if she never existed. He even confronted her family, which he had avoided up to that day. They never saw her that morning either, and showed actual concern.

Temari happened to walk by and overheard Gaara asking Kitten's parents about her whereabouts. She remembered the night before; she had overheard her father talking to the Anbu about someone named Artimus, aka Kitten. She vaguely remembered someone who fit the description, but had thought nothing of it at the time.

Gaara left to resume his search. Temari started to wonder whether what had happened the night before might have something to do with her disappearance. She decided to mention what had happened to Gaara. She didn't do this because she really cared about her younger brother. She did it because she felt sorry for him.

After Gaara talked to his older sibling, he realized that his only choice was to confront the Kazekage directly. The Kazekage (aka his father) wasn't surprised to see him. He was mildly surprised that he had figured out the truth so quickly. He told Gaara that his friend had left the village the night before and she was never coming back. Poor Gaara was stunned.

"What do you mean, 'She's never coming back'! Why did she leave the village? WHY?" Gaara demanded.

"We've kept a close eye on her ever since the two of you became friends. I realized that if she remained, you would remain too soft hearted and become useless to the Village. So, I had her run out by my most trusted Anbu," the Kazekage replied, a little too calmly.

"WHAT! Why did you have to run her out!"

"Gaara, if she isn't killed by the Anbu, the desert will. Face it, she's gone forever."

Gaara ran out of there as fast as he could. He immediately headed to their secret spot, hoping that she was hiding in the cave. The cave was deathly quiet. He silently went in and cried.

Meanwhile the Anbu were trying their hardest to eliminate their target. Kitten was smaller and lighter and therefore could run more easily on the sand. The Anbu themselves had grown fat and lazy. They had a hard time catching up. Kitten showed no pity for the fools. 'It was their fault that they had grown soft.' she thought.

Around midnight, the Anbu decided to give up. They had done their job by running her out of the village. They decided to leave the job of killing her to the "Corpse Disposal Squad" commonly known as the Black Ops. The Kazekage was furious that they had quit so easily. Kitten on the other hand, was hidden under a boulder fast asleep.

The next day Kitten briefly wondered whether she should return, but her common sense struck down that idea. If the Kazekage had gone so far as to run her out of the village, then to return there would be suicide. She kept going and by noon, had reached the desert's end. She knew that once she put one foot one the solid ground, there was no turning back. She started walking without hesitation.


	21. The Leaf Village and a new beginning

** The Leaf Village and a new beginning**

"I wonder what this forest is called," Kitten thought aloud.

"You'll never find out, you brat," answered a cold and cruel voice from behind.

Kitten turned, surprised that they had caught up to her so quickly. She had left the only home she had ever known a week ago and was on the run. If they caught her, she would die, and if she returned she would be killed, so the only option left was to run as far away as possible.

She started running again. She silently asked herself, when will this end?

The Black Ops were closing in fast. Her earrings started to glow a bright blood red color. The shinobi saw this and were at first hesitant to continue, but when the glow subsided they began again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Black Ops are surrounded by Sand! Kitten's earrings shined brightly as she used a Sand manipulation Jutsu.

"SAND COFFIN!" she cried.

"Impossible! When did she learn this Jutsu? It's forbidden for anyone below Jounin rank to even know this!" cried one of the Black Ops.

"SAND BURIAL!" Kitten shouted as she calmly crushed them with sand.

They were the fifth ones to feel her Sand Sarcophagus combination. She sighed, knowing that others would soon be arriving to replace the fools she killed.

She kept walking never looking back. She had no way of knowing that she was in the territory of another Hidden Shinobi Village. Had she known, she would have been more cautious and remove her Sand Village headband. A small two-tailed cat silently watched her through the leaves.

An hour later, Kitten decided to take a break near a small stream. She was so tired from using the sand Jutsu that she never sensed that the two-tailed cat had been following her the whole time. She rested for about fifteen minutes, and then continued walking.

Meanwhile, back in Sunakagure…

"She's killed another Blacks Ops group! That's the fifth one this week!" roared the Kazekage.

"We know. However, there is something very odd about their deaths," the Kazekage's advisor replied.

"Something odd you say," mocked the Kazekage, "You mean something more absurd than 10 grown men and women being killed with such ease by a seven-year-old!"

"Hai. Every time we find the bodies, there are small traces of Sand on them or in their clothes. Normally, we would ignore this, but we keep finding them farther and farther from the desert. I can't find any reason for there to be sand on every corpse."

"What do you mean, SAND? How could she be able to use Jutsus that are forbidden to anyone below Jounin rank!"

"We have been unable to determine how she is doing it. What we do know, however, is that she has access to a vast amount of sand. Also, every corpse we find has little or no blood left in them."

"Wait, did you say the blood was removed from every body? That can't be… It's impossible…" the Kazekage said in complete shock.

Kitten stopped to rest for the night under a tree with many leaves. Shortly after she fell asleep for the night, a small cat-like figure approached her. Kitten shifted in her sleep. The cat-like figure was amused. Most people couldn't sense her approach until it was too late. This girl must be exceptionally good to sense her presence.

Kitten thought she was still dreaming at first. But her eyes opened wide when she realized that this wasn't a dream, it was real! Before her sat a two-tailed cat-like creature who happened to be watching her with interest.

"Awake already? You are better than I suspected if you can tell dreams from reality so quickly after waking up," laughed the creature.

"Who are you? And how can you talk using the human tongue?" said Kitten startled.

"My name is Luna. And what is yours, little one?"

"Um, my name is Artimus, but most people call me Kitten," she replied.

"Kitten? Are you telling me the truth or are you joking?"

"Nope, I'm not kidding. My nickname is Kitten. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry if I seem a bit rude, but that nickname took me quite by surprise!"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, Luna, but why are you here?"

"I saw how you disposed of those bakas and how calm you were at the task. I approached you last night and amazingly you actually responded when I came near. Most people never sense me coming."

"What's the name of this forest? And where exactly am I?"

"The forest's name is the Kitsune woods. You, my dear are in the Nation of Fire, home to the Hidden Leaf village."

"HIDDEN LEAF! Yikes, I had no idea I was that close to a village! I hope they don't come after me."

Luna looked at her in surprise. That wasn't the reaction she had expected at all. Why was the girl so afraid of the Village? Those questions would have to wait, she realized, as she sensed others with the same cold aura as yesterday were coming in their direction.

"I think we had better get moving."

"Eh? What makes you say that child?"

"Because the fools who were chasing me have returned."

'This girl…who is she? She sensed those people before I did.' Luna thought.

The two unlikely companions walked together silently. An hour after Kitten woke up, the Black Ops struck! They fought and at some point, Kitten hit her head very hard and ended up with a bad case of amnesia. Luna realized that the girl would unable to fight so she transformed and finished them off quickly.

While the child was unconscious Luna removed the Sand headband and hid it for safe keeping. The two companions walked and ended up at the gate when the girl collapsed.

The shinobi saw this and immediately rushed her to the hospital. The Village leader personally came to see her. When he realized she had amnesia, he welcomed her to the Hidden Leaf village. When he told her of the ninja Academy, he asked her if she would be interested.

After all was said and done, the girl had a new home and a new life. But she still needed a name. The Hokage saw how close she was to her cat and decided to name her Neko-Chan.


	22. Back to the task at hand

**Back to the task at hand**

_End the Flashback…_

Temari never knew exactly what occurred. The missing pages of what happened to Kitten were filled in by her Nekomata companion, Luna. (I'll explain the term Nekomata in Ch. 26.)

She was walking along when she noticed a reddish glint in the tree above. She motioned to Gaara to come closer. He looked at her quizzically, and then approached. Neko-Chan tensed. How did that girl find her that quickly? She prepared to bolt the minute they came too close.

When Gaara came closer to Temari, she motioned above toward the trees. Gaara quickly looked up and saw the glint, but it was no longer red. He silently sent the Sand from his gourd toward the glint. Neko-Chan was surprised, and started to get ready to bolt. But the Sand disappeared from her sight. Then she noticed the glow from her earrings.

Gaara stood there shocked. His Sand didn't return to the gourd like it was supposed to. What was going on? Then he saw a red glow in the same spot he had just sent the Sand to. He vaguely remembered a similar glow from his childhood. But before he could remember where, a loud swish of the leaves was heard from the tree overhead. He barely caught glimpse of the same girl he was trying to pursue.

'They aren't catching me that easily.' Neko-chan thought.

"What the heck was that?" asked Kankuro.

"My guess is that it's the girl Gaara is trying to find."

"You still haven't explained why you want to find her so badly."

"I still don't understand it myself," mumbled Gaara under his breath.

Temari wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her. He hadn't seen her in seven years and her hair was a different color than it was back then, which only added to the confusion.

"I might know why," Temari said aloud.

"Then why don't you elaborate why it is that I feel compelled to find that girl," griped Gaara annoyed.

"Later. After we find her."

The three Genin resumed their search for the Leaf village shinobi, named Neko-Chan. Strangely enough, Gaara and his Sand helped find her. Only the second encounter with Neko-Chan was different. This time she quit trying to run and directly confronted them.

"Why have you been following me? What do you want?" demanded Neko-Chan.

"That's what I've been asking him all day!" growled Kankuro.

"Well? Why have you been chasing me all over the forest?"

Gaara asked himself the same question. Suddenly the Sand reacted without Gaara's command. It was inexplicably drawn to the Leaf Genin. Her earrings once again glowed a bright Crimson Red. Gaara still had trouble remembering where he saw the glow before.

Neko-Chan was really ticked at him when the Sand started to head in her direction. She thought he was doing it to get on her nerves. Then she realized he was staring at her earrings. She wondered why until she saw they were glowing.

"What the? What the heck is going on with these blasted earrings?"

The sand started to come even closer when the earrings glowed Blood red. Gaara remembered where he had seen it before. But what he was doing then still eluded him. The Sand had begun to vanish inside the light. It was as if the Kunai earrings were calling it to them.

Then the four heard the Dragon-like roar.


	23. Kaede's Village

**Kaede's Village**

Meanwhile Sasuke and the others reached the place known as Kaede's village. Kaede was quite surprised to see Inuyasha and the others again so soon. Usually they came around once a month! Inuyasha gave his usual greeting to the Priestess.

"How's it going old hag?"

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome, who had told him a thousand times to be nice to Kaede.

Sasuke tried not to let Inuyasha see him laughing. If he did, Inuyasha might attempt to clobber him. Kit just snickered.

"And who are these two? I don't recognize them from anywhere." Kaede said. She was the one who placed the enchanted Rosary around Inuyasha's neck and he still hasn't forgiven her for it.

"Kaede, his name is Sasuke and the fox on his shoulder is Kit," said Shippo.

"Nice to meet you Kaede-sama." Sasuke said.

"Kaede is just fine child. Tell me where are ye from? You clothing suggests that you are not from here, am I correct?" Kaede said, interested.

"Hai. We're not from Japan actually," said Kit.

"Is that fox a kitsune by any chance?" asked Kaede.

"Actually, I am ½ kitsune and he's a full-blooded one."

"So Inuyasha has found another hanyou. Interesting."

"We decided to drop by, since we were in the area. We found these two in the Forest of Inuyasha," said Sango. Kirara mewed.

"Well, ye are more than welcome to stay."

"Arigato. Do you know where we might be able to find some clothes for the kit so he can blend in more easily?" inquired Kit, who knew there'd be trouble if they stuck out too much.

"Aye, I believe we can find something for ye. I was about to head back to make supper, and ye are welcome to join."

"That was easy," said Inuyasha, "Hey Kit, why did you want Sasuke to blend in?"

"He is shinobi, remember? It comes with the territory," said Sango.

"That and my brother would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't adapt to new cultures," mumbled Sasuke.

The eight of them headed toward Kaede's hut. Sasuke hoped she didn't make ramen. It was bad enough that the baka on team 7 lived off the stuff.

After supper, Kaede found an outfit that suited Sasuke well enough that he had no complaints. The next morning He decided to go for a walk. He noticed he was being followed so he quickly reverted back to his ninja training and hid. It was Shippo.

He had followed Sasuke so they could start practicing. Sasuke figured it would be fun to scare the young kitsune. As soon as Shippo was in front of his hiding spot, he sprang out and grabbed him without warning. Poor Shippo was scared out of his wits until he realized that Sasuke was the one who did it. Sasuke was holding his sides, laughing.

"That's not very funny!" griped the young fox.

"The trick may not have been, but the look on your face when I did it was hilarious!" laughed Sasuke.

"Ready to start training Sasuke? The first thing we're going to work on is Fox Fire."

"Ok. I'm ready when you are."

And so began Sasuke's first day of training.


	24. Fox magic and Jutsus

**Fox magic and Jutsus**

"Ready? Here it goes…FOX FIRE!" cried Shippo, who was demonstrating how to perform the technique.

Sasuke chuckled. He knew a Fire Jutsu that had almost an identical affect. He preformed the required hand signs then prepared to launch his least favorite Fire Jutsu.

"KAGE KITSUNE-BI NO JUTSU!"

A large amount of fire in the guise of several foxes came from Sasuke. Shippo was caught off-guard and had a hard time avoiding the fireballs.

"Hey! You used your human magic! That's cheating!"

"If you're going to gripe about it, do to my nii-san. He's the baka who taught me that Jutsu."

"Didn't we come here so you could learn how to use your kitsune powers? Or did you want to come here to avoid the second half of the Chuunin exam?"

Sasuke jumped back in surprise. He hadn't heard Kit coming up behind him. He shouldn't have gone into an argument with the fox demon to begin with!

"Sasuke, remember why we came here? If you just wanted to avoid the Exams, then we're going home," warned Kit.

"We came here so I could learn how to use fox magic. I'm not so lazy that I would skip on those exams, Kit!" growled Sasuke annoyed.

"Well, if that's true then don't use your Jutsus!"

Shippo was glad to see Kit. He never thought he'd need help with teaching the hanyou.

"All right, you win. No more Jutsus, unless we're being attacked."

"Wise choice. Just in case, though, I'm going to stay here and help Shippo teach you if he allows it."

"Two teachers are better than one!" was Shippo's reply.

Shippo proceeded to show Sasuke how to perform the Fox Fire again. Sasuke couldn't do it at all. He grew frustrated at his lack of success. By the time lunch came around, Shippo and Kit headed back to Kaede's. Sasuke said to go on without him.

"Why can't I do the Fox Magic right? I never had this much trouble when I tried the Fire Jutsu for the first time!" he griped.

'Need help kit?' asked a voice inside his head.

'Who are you? And how are you talking to me inside my head?'

In his mind's eye he saw a two-tailed fox laugh. It appeared amused that he hadn't figured out right away who he was.

'You'll figure it out eventually kit. Need help with your kitsune powers?' it asked again.

'If you would be so kind.'

'Very well. If you'll allow me to use your body I will show you how to perform the Kitsune-Bi technique.'

'What do you mean use my body? Who are you?'

At that moment Sasuke figured out who the fox-like creature was. It had red eyes that held the Sharingan.

'Wait, are you my demonic form!'

'Took you long enough. Now do you want my help or not?'

'Hai. You have my permission to use my human form.'

Sasuke's kitsune self took over their body. Sasuke's eyes glowed a blood-red color, and remained like that.

'Can I ask you something first?'

'Ask away kit.'

'What is your kitsune name? I want to know what to call you.'

His fox form chuckled. He hadn't realized that the kit didn't know his own name in the Kitsune clan.

'It's Sasyuubi. Don't you remember? Kit called you that earlier. Are you ready?'

Sasuke nodded. Sasyuubi then used the Fox Fire technique without difficulty.

'Why couldn't I used that? I couldn't do it at all!'

Sasyuubi laughed aloud. He replied, 'because your demonic powers weren't strong enough to do it. You have barely even tapped into them. You've been relying on your human Jutsus this whole time!'

'I was wondering about that. I guess since I was living in a place that teaches only human techniques, I never had a chance to use any of my Kekkei Genkai I got from Kite.'

Shippo and Kit were returning back from lunch. Kit was curious as to how much progress his friend had made while they were at lunch. Both Sasyuubi and Sasuke sensed their approach. Sasuke took over from there. The door to his demonic Chakra had finally been opened.

He shocked Kit and Shippo when he did the Fox Fire trick with ease. He idly wondered what was next on the list of fox magic.


	25. What's a Naraku?

**What's a Naraku?**

After about a week of staying at Kaede's village, the group decided to get back on the road. Kagome was finally able to return to her time for supplies. Shippo trained Sasuke almost every day. His skill with Fox magic increased rapidly. Soon Shippo would step down and let Kit take over his training.

Sasuke was happier than he used to be. In this world there were no crazed fan-girls chasing him, no Naruto to get on his nerves, and best of all, no always-manages-to-be-late-pervert-sensei! Yes, his life had definitely improved. That is until _he _showed up.

They were minding their own business and heading to the next town, when suddenly, Sasuke gets an inexplicable chilling sensation. The last time he felt anything similar was during his first encounter with Zabusa. Kit was the only one to notice that something was wrong with Sasuke.

'What's the matter? Are you okay, kit?'

'Depends on your definition of OKAY. I just got a weird sensation going down my spine. I think something or someone bad is headed our way.'

Then Inuyasha picks up an all too familiar scent. He snarls.

"Naraku. I can't believe I didn't catch his scent sooner!" he gripes.

"What's a Naraku?" asked Sasuke, worried that whatever it is, it couldn't be good.

"Not what, who. Naraku is the creep who's caused most of the bad things that have happened to us. He's pure evil," answered Kagome.

"He must have been what I sensed. The last time I felt such a chill was during my first encounter with a heartless shinobi by the name of Zabusa."

"Wait, are you saying you felt a chill right before I caught his scent? How is that possible?" asked Inuyasha.

"There's no time. I can feel him getting closer," said Sasuke.

"Shippo, take Sasuke and Kit and hide. They're no match for Naraku," said Inuyasha.

"Kirara, go with Shippo," Sango told her faithful Nekomata. She mewed as if to say okay.

Shippo took the others and hid nearby while Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku waited for their arch-enemy to arrive.

"I see you were expecting me, Inuyasha. Where's your little cat friend Demon Slayer?" cackled the heartless being known as Naraku.

"Like I would tell you, you bastard," was her reply.

"You're gonna die this time Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Big words little half-demon. I've heard your Bark, now let's see you Bite."

"Is he always so annoying?" asked Sasuke.

"More so. He's caused a lot of problems. He took over Sango's little brother, Kohaku, and had him kill everyone before her eyes and destroyed her village. He also killed Kikyo, Kaede's older sister who Inuyasha fell in love with fifty years ago. And he gave Miroku's grandfather the hole in his right hand, resulting in a family curse. He's a real jerk."

"Woah. So why hasn't he been killed yet?" inquired Kit.

"He's such a coward that every time we're close to ending our battle once and for all, he runs away!"

"Man, he's a bigger pain than that traitor, Itachi."

"Who's Itachi?"

Kit shot Shippo a look that plainly said, 'don't ask'. They turned their attention back to the battle. Then the tide turned against their new found friends.


	26. Yet another Intermission from the Author

**Yet another Intermission from the Author**

Hey, everyone! I thought that it was a good time for another break. From now on, I'll try to make every thirteenth chapter a break from the story. This way I'll be able to answer your questions (Or in the case that there are NONE, I'll just waste a few pages making fun of the characters or review my other In-Progress fanfics.)

Inuyasha-I think Sasuke was right. You are lazy.

Author-Kagome would you be a dear and put this little puppy in his place?

Kagome-I'd be more than happy too. Inuyasha…

Inuyasha-No, wait! Anything but THAT!

Kagome and Author in unison—SIT BOY!

Inuyasha promptly falls flat on his face. Author falls on the floor laughing.

Author—thanks Kagome. Are you going to be a good little puppy, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha gulps and answers meekly:

Inuyasha—yes ma'am

Author—good little doggy. Never underestimate an Otaku, fool. Fwahahahaha!

Shippo and the others gulp. They start to back away from Author.

Author—well since I haven't had any more questions regarding the Naruto fanfic, I think I'll talk about the other ones I'm also working on.

Kyo—is it our turn yet? I'm getting tired of waiting.

Author decides to make Kyo's worst nightmare come true. She hugs him then squeezes him to death.

Kyo—get off me! What do you think you're doing you crazy girl?!

Author—haven't you even been wondering why I had two fanfics with you as one of the main characters instead of the other Sohmas?

Kyo—no, it never occurred to me.

Author—you are looking at a CAT person, little Kitty. Prepare for the wettest FLEA-BATH you'll ever had! Fwahahahaha!

Kyo is clawing like crazy to escape his impending doom. Too bad the author is used to this from her own cats. Hehehe. Poor little Kyo kitty. Poor, Poor little Kyo kitty.

AN HOUR LATER…

Author—now where was I? Ah, yes, my other fanfics. Well currently I have two complete ones and three other ones in progress including this one. The others are: The Cursed Soul Reaper, where I turn Kyo Sohma into Ichigo's twin brother. (The look way too much alike to not be related, you know?) The newest one I'm working on is a semi-crossover. The one thing I love about the new one is that the DISCLAIMER doesn't have to be added until I get to the parts n the Anime! The current chapters are based on Norse mythology. The characters I mention before she gets transported all belong to ME. I may have based them off of several animes, but it was a small price to pay for not having to add the disclaimer.

Gaara—are you going to include more chapters about me and Sasuke from now on?

Author—yup. Other than Kiten being carried by his Kitsune kin to a safe hiding spot, the rest of the Forest of Death sequel follows the anime. So I'll just skip that and go straight to the final exam.

Kiri-chan—why hasn't the fanfic featuring me gotten more chapters? You gave the other ones a lot of chapters when you first made them!

Author—simple. I literally have to type as I go along. I won't be able to create a lot of chapters until I reach the ANIME. Like I said, the characters in your fanfic are all directly from the NORSE myths so I don't have much to go on. Gomen nasai, Kiri-chan.

If you have any ideas on what I should put in the fanfic, feel free to e-mail them to me! I'm always looking for new ideas for any of my fanfics! Have a pleasant Friday the 13th! I know I will enjoy one of my few favorite days of the year! Now back to the Story!


	27. The first appearance of hanyou Sasuke

**The appearance of Hanyou Sasuke **

It appeared as if the evil being named Naraku would win, as if all hope was lost. Then something Sasuke felt a very strange feeling inside of him. As if a great and terrible force would suddenly burst from him. Then he realized Kit was staring at him, as if he didn't recognize him.

"What? What is it Kit? What's …What's going on with my voice!" cried Sasuke in confusion. His voice and his eyesight had changed dramatically. What on earth was happening to him!

"Sasuke, what happened to your eyes! They're all red and feral-like!" said Shippo shocked.

Kirara mewed with concern. Her friend had changed in mere seconds in front of her eyes.

'_Shocked kit? Not_ _surprising since this is the first time we we've been completely in synch. You need not worry. You'll change back as soon as HE is dealt with.' _ Said an all too familiar voice inside of his head.

'Sasyuubi! What have I turned into!' Sasuke cried in horror.

"Sasuke, relax. My guess is that your _demonic_ side has fully awakened, finally," said Kit.

Inuyasha and the others weren't fairing so well at all. Kagura, the Wind sorceress and incarnation of Naraku along with Kanna her sister and fellow incarnation had joined in the fight early in the battle. Inuyasha looked at where the others were hidden. He thought that a new enemy had appeared near his friends.

"Shippo, Kirara there's another DEMON nearby!"

"TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW!" yelled Sasuke.

"Who was that half-demon? A new companion perhaps? Maybe I should greet him personally…"said Naraku with a touch of venom.

"RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!"

At this point, Sasyuubi's transformation was complete. He leapt from their hiding spot and into his new friends view. Inuyasha stared. He thought it was a new enemy, but why did it resemble Sasuke! This day just kept getting better and better.

"Looks like you could use some help, Inu-puppy. And I definitely need to try out this form…" he laughed coldly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"A friend to REAL hanyous and not some weak imitations…" it replied.

Naraku was startled at the appearance of this new demon, but tried to turn this newcomer into an ally.

"Well, it appears that we have a new arrival. Join me and I'll grant any wish you desire…" started Naraku, until he saw what look the new half-demon gave him.

THE LOOK: "What are you, a complete IDIOT!"

"Do I look that naïve to you? I've heard a lot of rumors about you, you pathetic excuse for a hanyou. Even Inuyasha could outclass you in power. Any hanyou could over power you for that matter…" the new hanyou left open this comment.

"You insolent brat! How dare you call my master a weak excuse for a hanyou! If anyone fits that description it's Inuyasha," said Kanna, who was annoyed.

"Then perish along with the idiot Inu-youkai!" snarled Naraku, who was pissed off by the Sasyuubi's comment.

"Come and get me if you can, you weak FREAK."

And so Sasyuubi's first encounter against Naraku began. But who would be the victor in this exciting showdown? Keep reading and see for yourself.


	28. Sasyuubi's first battle against Naraku

**Sasyuubi's first battle against Naraku**

Sasyuubi decided that he would go on the defensive to gauge Naraku's chakra and see what his threat level was. His conclusion: major weakling and is very good at escaping the middle of a battle. He could see why Inuyasha had so much trouble with killing him. He gave an evil grin at Inuyasha and called out to him saying "care to join in on the fun of clobbering this COWARD?"

"As much as I love Ramen! You bet!"

Inuyasha attacked from the front while Sango, Miroku, and Kirara attacked Naraku's two incarnations Kagura of the Wind and Kanna. Kit decided to stay back and protect Shippo. Sasyuubi was really having fun now! He was finally allowed to use his Jutsus again! (I don't envy Naraku at this point!)

His first trick: Dragon FIRE Jutsu. Then he brought out his secret weapon: the Demonic Mirror-Wheel Eye! Naraku was toast at that point. He realized almost too late that he would definitely die if he didn't escape. But he couldn't run because of the insult Sasyuubi made to him. He was really LIVID!

"Prepare to die, you pathetic Hanyous!"

Sasyuubi couldn't resist shooting back "If we're so pathetic, then why are we kicking your sorry BUTT?! If anyone's pathetic, IT'S YOU!"

And that pushed Naraku to the brink. He was really ticked now! He wouldn't leave this battle until he saw this INSOLENT HANYOU DEAD! The poor fool fell right into Sasuke's trap.

The battle against Naraku had turned. Now the Inuyasha group had their best chance to end his evil once and for all. And they weren't going to waste it. They fought as if their very souls depended on it. That is until; Kanna somehow took Sasuke's soul.

Everyone just stopped what they were doing in shock. Then Kit laughed at the girl's stupidity. By removing Sasuke's soul, she had freed the full power of his Kekkei Genkai! Now Sasyuubi's true form could be seen, and Kanna was completely helpless. Sasuke's soul had filled the mirror so full, that if she attempted to steal any more it would shatter. She couldn't even reflect the attacks aimed at her!

Kanna was quickly incapacitated after that. It wasn't until Naraku realized that he was permanently done for if he didn't run and fast! He called his incarnations, and Sasuke's soul returned to his body. When Naraku had fled, Inuyasha gave Sasuke a hard pat on the back! He was impressed. No one had ever made Naraku so ticked off that he didn't flee until the last minute!

But then again, Sasuke did have PLENTY of practice at being a brat. He used to act that way all the time back in Konoha! Though he never thought it could come in handy one day. The gang regrouped and continued on their journey for the Shikon no Tama.

Sasuke even had the (UNPLEASANT) pleasure of meeting Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon tribe, a day later. Inuyasha was not happy seeing the Wolf again! Though he was happy when Sasuke did a repeat performance with his cold taunts directed at Koga. He grew to like the hanyou more and more with each battle.

Though, Sasuke's first encounter with Sesshomaru was very different to Naraku. For one thing, he didn't go hanyou at all. He showed respect to Inuyasha's nii-san, much to his dismay. Though Jaken wasn't spared from his sharp wit! Sesshomaru even gave him a tempting offer. Sasuke accepted it and Kit stayed with the group. This would be the first time the two had been separated for any length of time since they came to this dimension. But what was Sesshomaru's Offer?

To be continued…


	29. Sesshomaru's offer

**Sesshomaru's Offer**

Sesshomaru, current Lord of the West, was actually making an offer to a hanyou. This was very peculiar because normally he despised all hanyous, especially his younger brother Inuyasha. Why did someone who despises hanyous make an offer to one?

The answer to that question: he had heard from Kagura that a Hanyou by the name of Sasuke had managed to infuriate Naraku enough to fight (almost) to the bitter end. Now this was a VERY impressive feat in his eyes. He had yet to see the wannabe hanyou be furious enough to remain in a fight against anyone long enough to be killed.

This was a first for the biggest coward. Sesshomaru had to meet this hanyou at any costs. He was mildly surprised that he was with his little brother. He decided that he would offer this hanyou something.

What was Sesshomaru going to offer? The chance to travel with him and not have his head bitten off. Jaken was horrified that Lord Sesshomaru would offer such a thing to a filthy half-demon. Rin couldn't wait to have someone new to talk to besides Jaken.

Sasuke accepted. He wanted to travel with someone who DIDN'T fall flat on his face at the mention of a single word or a lecherous monk. Kit knew Sasuke needed room to grow and this was an opportunity for that to happen. The only one who complained about it was Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. They had grown to like the hanyou very much and would miss him.

Sasuke bid farewell to his new and old friends and left with Sesshomaru. (This is probably the first time in years that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't fighting over their father's swords!) Sasuke took an immediate liking to Rin and a 5 second tolerance to Jaken's whining. Sesshomaru usually looked the other way when Sasuke used Jaken for target practice with his Kunai and Shuriken. Jutsus were reserved for sparring only.

This arrangement worked very well for both Sesshomaru and Sasuke. Sasuke got to see the world without someone hovering over him, and Sesshomaru gained a new traveling companion that despised Naraku as much as he did, not to mention the fact that Sasuke took very good care of the human child Rin. (He generally stayed by Rin's side to protect her from Naraku and his incarnations.)

Inuyasha on the other hand, was very ticked at Sasuke's decision to accept his brother's offer. He had grown to like the hanyou and was sad to see him leave so soon. Shippo enjoyed having another kitsune to hang out with and Kirara enjoyed having someone other than Sango carry her. Kit could sense their sadness and tried to make up for it.

Sasuke developed his sharp wit rapidly while with Sesshomaru. His demonic aura grew every day and soon would rival his demonic traveling companion. The few times Naraku came after Sesshomaru, Sasuke protected Rin while tricking the wannabe hanyou into staying around till he had no choice to flee. He even learned how to wield a sword.

Jaken didn't like their new friend at all. He still couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru had offered to let the hanyou to accompany him. His Lord hated half-demons. How was this one so different? And why did he have to use _him_ as target practice with his weapons and not weak demons?!

Rin enjoyed Sasuke's company immensely. He was the closest thing to a fellow human in their strange little group. He played with her, told her stories and even helped her gather flowers for Lord Sesshomaru! Sometimes he let her sleep in his lap. Sesshomaru noticed how the new addition to their group acted like an older brother to Rin and was glad he had offered to let him join.


	30. The prelims for the Third Exam

**The prelims for the third exam**

In Sasuke and Kit's home dimension, the prelims for the third exams were about to be underway. Neko-Chan and the Sand Genin came to a truce, while Kiten was still coping with the affects of the Serpents Child's curse mark.

In the first match, Kiten had to battle without having the mark sealed first. This put a strain on his body, but he still beat his opponent and advanced to the next round. Kite was surprised to hear from his kitsune twin that Kiten had been sealed and goes to the prelims to watch his son fight. He catches the last half, where Kiten forces the seal to subside. He decides to first place a protective seal on Kiten before returning to watch the rest of the prelims.

Kite puts a powerful Human seal on Kiten who faints shortly after it is complete. Orochimaru appears a few moments after the seal is done, and is confronted by an enraged Kitsune father! He was caught off guard by the medic-nin and was wounded for his efforts to take Sasuke prematurely.

Kakashi was heading to the room to see how the seal was coming along when he felt an all too familiar chakra emanating from the room. He runs into the room just in time to see Orochimaru run in fear of the young medic-nin. He asks Kite what just happened and is told that he was making the traitor pay for the Curse Mark on his kin! He looks at Kite suspiciously, and thinks: he not telling me the whole story.

Kakashi keeps hounding Kite about the Chakra he just felt and Kite glares at the Jonin. When Kakashi continues Kite finally snaps and tells the whole truth. Kakashi was shocked! His pupil wasn't the same person (let alone human), and the chakra he felt was Kite's!

"But that still doesn't explain why Orochimaru ran in fear," said Kakashi.

"I let my fury get the better of me and he paid the price for putting that Curse mark on my second kitsune son!" growled Kite.

"Well we better get, what did you say his name was again?"

"His name is Kiten."

"Kiten, then, to the hospital so he can recover."

"Do you want to do it? I was going to watch the rest of the prelims after he was okay."

"I'll take him. It's the least I can do for the one who makes that traitor Orochimaru run in fear."

Kiten was carried to the hospital where the doctors took care of him quickly. Kite returned to watch the prelims. He arrived in time to see Naruto's match against Kiba and Akamaru. He was impressed at how far the goof-ball had come.

He was watching the match between Gaara and Rock Lee as intently as the rest, and wasn't surprised at the outcome.

However, it was the match between the only Dosu genin and Neko-Chan that held his complete attention. He was shocked at Neko-Chan's Iron fan attacks and was in disbelief over her Sand-manipulation techniques! It was as if she had become a completely different person when she was fighting!

After the match was over, the pairing was made for the real third exam. He waited long enough to see who Kiten was going up against. When the pairings were made and the prelims were over, Kite went to Kiten and told him what had happened. He thanked his father for the update on the exams and went back to unconsciousness. Thus, the prelims to the third Exam was concluded.


	31. The month before the final exam

**The month before the third exam**

During the month before the third exam, a few interesting things happened. First off, Gaara rekindled his friendship with Neko-Chan (and possibly paved way for another kind of relationship?) Naruto finally mastered the Summoning Jutsu with a little help from Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox demon and Jiraiya. Kiten trained with Kakashi who knew who he really was.

But the most extraordinary thing happened to Sasuke and Kit! Sasuke caught a fever which forced Lord Sesshomaru to make a stop in his ancient home in the West. Coincidentally, the trip to his home coincided with the family reunion! Sesshomaru took his traveling companions to his home where his Feline wife was waiting.

But why did Sesshomaru wait so long to return home? The answer is highly amusing! Every time he went back to his home, Luna (wife) always gave him the chores! She also had him do things around the house, like a normal mortal husband. It was this reason and only this reason that he avoided returning to his domain.

Sasuke's fever kept getting worse. Rin had a hard time figuring out what herbs in his med-kit were for fevers and eventually gave up trying after three futile efforts. By the time Sesshomaru reached his home, Sasuke's fever had reached 100. Luna immediately looked through his med-kit and located with ease the familiar fever-reducing herbs. It took Sasuke three days to recover.

After a while, Sasuke met up with Kit and learned that the third and final part of the exam was approaching. In their home dimension a few weeks had passed, but in this dimension two YEARS had passed! Sasuke was now a match for Kite in terms of mortal aging. The only problem now was, how were they going to explain this back home?!

The answer was simple. Disguise the fact that he was older by reverting him to the age he was when they had left. Kite sent word via fox message that Sasuke was going up against Gaara of the Sand in the first part of the third exam. Sasuke told Sesshomaru that he would have to leave very soon. He had an appointment to keep back home.

Sesshomaru understood this and offered to transport him back to his own world along with Kit. Now the only question was: where and when were they going to reappear. Kit had an amusing answer to this problem. Drop them off inside the stadium where the third exam was to be held and have Sasuke appear out of nowhere for a good laugh!

Sasuke agreed with this and prepared for the return journey home. He would miss his new friends, but Sesshomaru made it easier by giving him a way to return there whenever he wanted. The preparations were finished just in time for the third exam. Sasuke couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto and Kite's faces when he appeared out of nowhere!

Luna started the dimensional portal. It took 5 hours before she was able to locate the perfect spot for the two to reappear. Sasuke couldn't wait to scare everyone. Kit looked amused at Sasuke's enthusiasm.

Now all they had to do was wait until it was time. Little did they know that Kiten was going to take the place his place until his return. There was going to be more than a little confusion when Sasuke appeared for his match.

This was because Kiten had received a Curse mark. Sasuke had no knowledge of what had occurred in the Forest of Death or about the Serpent's Child. When he shows up without the Curse mark on his neck, then quite a few people will be shocked at how he had gotten rid of the mark. Especially Orochimaru!


	32. The battle between Fire and Sand

The battle between Fire and Sand

"Oy, Kit! How much longer do we have to wait?"

"I'll go see right now."

Kit leaves Sasuke alone for 5 minutes. He returns and reports that Shikimaru and Tamari have started their fight. Sasuke was bored until he remembered that his fight with Gaara was right after Naruto's!

"Kit, can you go see if they have canceled my fight? Mine was supposed to be right after Naruto's remember?" Sasuke said worried.

"I'll go check squirt."

"Arigato."

Kit leaves again to check. He returns shortly after with a surprised look on his face.

"For some reason they postponed the match until you arrived. I guess Kiten is running late today."

"That's a relief. Think we could watch the match?"

"Hmmm, that may be a problem. If you promise to stay in one spot, I'll go warn Kiten that you're back. Why don't you study up on the sand scroll you borrowed from Luna in the meantime?"

"Yay! You got it Kit!"

Kit takes Sasuke to an open seat. Ironically, the seat happened to be next to Sakura! Sasuke glared at Kit for having him sit next to her. (He still remembered what happened at the end of their first date.) Fortunately, she didn't even recognize him at all!

Sasuke studied the scroll on glassmaking and only looked up when he heard Shikimaru finishing his trap. He wasn't surprised when Shikimaru gave up. It was his turn next. Kit returned.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about Kiten. He said he was heading back to the forest to rest. But I am worried about the strange markings on his neck. They weren't there when we left."

Before Sasuke could reply, he noticed Kakashi was looking right at him! His sensei approached.

"Having fun Sasuke? You gave everyone grief when you arrived so late."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief!

"I didn't even recognize you! Why didn't you tell me it was you?!"

"I didn't want to be bothered by any awkward questions. That and I was reading something."

"They're waiting for you to show, Sasuke."

Sasuke promptly returned to his original form and made a flashy appearance on the stadium floor. He tells the proctor his name and the match is about to get underway.

Gaara had a little Pre-killing spree before he arrived in the stadium. Sasuke was secretly glad he read up on glassmaking beforehand. This match would be over quickly. Or so he thought…

The match began with a vengeance. Now only fate knew who would be the winner of this match. Both sides were near evenly matched in strength, but not in common sense. Sasuke doubted that Gaara knew about Sand's major weakness, FIRE. When sand gets to a certain temperature, it can be made into glass. Few people knew about this, which gave Sasuke the advantage.


	33. Fire vs Sand part 1

Fire versus Sand part 1

Sasuke charged at Gaara. As he had anticipated, the sand rose to block him. He dodged the sand barrier and copied Lee's little stunt from the preliminaries. Gaara certainly wasn't expecting that!

Then something even more surprising happened. Sasuke pulled something out of his kunai pouch. The thing that caught everyone by surprise was that the thing he pulled out wasn't a ninja weapon! It was…_a tuning fork?!_ (Don't ask me where he got that from. Even I have no idea where he got it!)

Everyone was starring at the strange thing that Sasuke held in his hand. Then things really got interesting!

Sasuke struck the tuning fork and threw it at Gaara. The Sand intercepted it, but then it started to break apart! The vibrations from the fork were strong enough to confuse and nullify the Sand for a short amount of time. But how did Sasuke know how hard to hit the fork to cause this?

The answer: he just guessed and hoped that it would work. In other words, he got lucky. This is when Sasuke pulled out his second trick. He took a deep breath and yelled "FOX FIRE STRIKE!"

The sand became red hot and solidified on the arena floor. It had become glass in less than 30 seconds! Gaara had no idea that sand became glass when mixed with fire because they never made glass in his village! (The reason for that are the nasty Sandstorms.)

The sand that had escaped the blast of fire slowly went back into Gaara's gourd. He now had ¾ of what he originally had when the match started. He needed to avoid the fire blasts if he wanted to manipulate the sand. (Definition: He can't rely on sand as much thanks to Sasuke's fire blast.)

Sasuke had a fox-like grin on his face. This was going to be more amusing than he originally thought! Gaara glared at him, and became annoyed at his silent boasting. Sasuke noticed this and said quite clearly: "It helps to read up on your opponent's main attacks and defenses."

Kit was annoyed at his friend as well. Sasuke was getting way to cocky. This would not end well. He only hoped that Sasuke would actually get serious before things really got out of hand. He heard something behind him and turned around. It was his father Kityuubi. He had come to see the match.

"Is that Sasuke or Kiten?" asked Kite.

"We decided to make a surprise trip back so he could fight in the finals. He wanted Kiten to have a break."

"I wouldn't have recommended that. Kiten had a little run in with the Serpent's Child during the second part of the exam."

"You mean that snake-freak is back?! I had hoped that monster was gone by now!" replied Kit in shock.

"It gets worse, I'm afraid."

"How can things get any worse with the thing running loose in the village?"

"He…he put a curse mark on Kiten's neck. I had a hard time sealing the damn thing. And by that time it had spread."

Kit started using quite a few choice words in fox-tongue. Kite allowed him to get away with it because he had done the same when he found out. This would not end well at all.


	34. Fire vs Sand part 2

Fire versus Sand part 2

Sasuke was back on the offensive. Gaara was having a hard time avoiding his attacks. Then something really surprising happened. The sand from Gaara's gourd had begun to envelop him into a sphere of some sort. This little trick caught Sasuke off guard and he was unable to attack. So, he ran up onto the stadium wall and started to collect Chakra in his hand. Gaara wasn't going to escape him that easily!

What Sasuke didn't know however, was that Gaara wasn't attempting to escape. He was turning into the demon that was put inside of him before he was born. He was turning into…Shukaku. Sasuke started to feel the evil aura from the sphere even from the distance. He didn't like it one bit. Sasuke's Jutsu was almost ready to go.

5 seconds later he started to run at an inhuman speed toward the spiked-sphere. Whatever the kid from the Sand was doing, it had to be stopped. Sasuke felt the evil aura get stronger and stronger with every passing second. He had to stop it before it was too late.

By the time Sasuke closed in on Gaara, his Jutsu had started taking effect. It was his invention, the ONE THOUSAND FOX TAILS. It was a little too similar to Kakashi's own personal Jutsu, the Chidori or One Thousand Birds. This was actually a good thing considering that Kakashi had taught Kiten how to perform the Chidori during their training. This would further convince people that Sasuke hadn't left their village, let alone their dimension entirely!

Sasuke finally reached the sphere and punctured it with ease. This was the first time Gaara had actually felt physical pain in his entire life and it upset him badly. The aura from the Shukaku was beginning to weaken at first, but then it began rising at an alarming rate! Gaara's sand sphere dropped around him. He was badly hurt from Sasuke's attack and was unable to defend himself should Sasuke decide to kill him.

Luckily for him, Sasuke had no such plans to finish him, despite the dark aura he was letting off. Instead, Sasuke felt sorry for Gaara. Kite and Kit also felt pity for him. All of them held demons with nothing to prevent them from escaping. Gaara wasn't born a natural half-demon. He was _created as a half-demon._

Around the time Gaara's sphere broke apart, Kite and Kit sensed something from the Kaze Kage. His aura was a mixture of demonic serpent and pure evil. The only person who could rival the Kaze Kage's evil aura wasn't even from this dimension! (Obviously I'm referring to Naraku.)

Kite did not like it at all. He knew something was very wrong in the Chuunin Exams. He could either wait to find out what it was or he could prevent a disaster from happening. He choose the latter.

Kit said he was going to stay near by in case Orochimaru tried anything on Sasuke. Kite was grateful for his offer. He left very quickly in order to gather his fox kin. They would keep all their senses on anything out of place outside the village gates. It didn't take them long for them to find the Sand Ninjas waiting in the forest with a large Summoning Jutsu.

When the Kyuubi heard of this, he immediately ordered half the clan to take their human forms to wait in the village for the attack. The rest of them would try to help the Leaf Shinobi defend the wall around the village. When this tragic day ends, the Kitsune Clan will no longer be feared as cold-blooded monsters. The shinobi of Konoha would view them as allies when it came to protecting the Hidden Leaf Village.


	35. Kyuubi speaks to Naruto

Kyuubi speaks to Naruto

Kite, Kit and Sasuke weren't the only ones to sense the rise in demonic energy. There was one other and he was caged in a certain blonde-haired goof-off. The Kyuubi sensed his old enemy's chakra. He had to know what was going on. To do that, he'd have to convince the boy to let him see through his eyes. But how to contact Naruto without alerting the ANBU nearby?

Enter the last pure-blooded kitsune sired by the original Kyuubi. He called out to his youngest son. The young kit was surprised to hear his voice again. Kyuubi quickly told of his problem. He needed to talk to Naruto without alerting the adults. In return for his assistance, the kit would finally learn his real name. He agreed to the terms, and went to his old friend Naruto.

Naruto saw the young kit running toward him. Didn't they agree that meeting in the village during the day was dangerous? The kit stopped right in front of him and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Someone needs to speak to you NOW."

"Who would want to talk to me? I'm kinda busy right now, kit."

"The one whom you meet through the waterfall before you summoned the Toad."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, the one you humans refer to as the nine-tailed fox, my father Kyuubi. He needs to talk to you."

"Why would he need to contact me? We don't even get along."

"He said that he sensed something bad nearby and he needs to use some of your senses to find out what's happening."

"Why would he ask for my permission?"

"Don't know. By the way, is it okay if I stick with you? My big brother is gathering the clan for some reason and I don't want to get caught in some fight."

"Do you really need to ask? Of course you can stay! You know how much I enjoy having your company."

"Naruto, who are you talking to? And why do you have a small fox on your shoulder?"

"Shikimaru, meet my fox-friend kit! He came by to talk to me about something."

"I always knew you were weird, but I didn't know you weird!"

Kit growled at Shikimaru for the comment. He just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'Whatever.' Kit looked at Naruto like his human friend here was the weird one. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell your dad I'll let him see through me."

_No need for that boy. I can see your thoughts. Arigato. I promise to allow you to use the abilities of the foxes whenever you like, even to cause pranks._

Naruto was shocked. He suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over him and then it was as if he was seeing things for the first time. He saw things in a completely different light, and somehow he knew that the Kyuubi was using his eyes and ears to try and find something. And he found it pretty quick, and was angry.

Naruto was scared; he had never felt such intense fury. What was making the demon fox so angry? The answer was that the Kyuubi had seen one of his old enemies, Shukaku. He and the sand demon had fought quite a few times over who would rule what territories. Shukaku had lost that battle and had to take control of the Wind nation.

_Do not worry, boy. This is a battle that doesn't concern you._

_Will you quit calling me boy?! I have a name too you know!_ Naruto snapped back.

The Kyuubi chuckled. This boy had more guts than he had originally thought!

_Very well, Naruto. You may call me Kyuubi. Right now my main concern is the Shukaku._

_Who is Shukaku?_

_Shukaku is a demon who took control of the Wind nation after being beaten by me 200 years ago. That sand ball appears to be the center of his demonic aura._

_That sand ball had a genin in there by the name of Gaara. I remember he mentioned that he had a monster inside of him back at the hospital._

_I don't know how he ended up as the host of the Shukaku, but be wary. If he's here then trouble and chaos are sure to follow._

By this time, Kyuubi had rounded up the clan and they were in their positions. Kyuubi knew something was definitely up. What would happen next would change everyone in the village of Konoha forever.


	36. Orochimaru begins his attack!

**Orochimaru begins his attack**!

Things really started to heat up when Sasuke noticed the eyes of the Shukaku from within the ball of sand. When the ball was falling apart, it revealed that it had been broken too soon. It was at that time that Orochimaru's minion, Kabuto, made his move. When Kit and several others noticed the Genjutsu being preformed they immediately used the disperse technique and were unaffected. Everyone else however fell unconscious from the Jutsu.

That was the signal to begin the mission. Several Sand Jonin used the Summoning Jutsu to bring out three HUGE snakes. Kyuubi of the Kitsune clan heard the Jutsu being preformed, and had those who were waiting to strike. It came to late to stop the Summoning. But the Leaf village shinobi who were standing guard saw the Fox Demons and thought that the Nine-Tailed Fox was having its revenge on being captured.

They were wrong about the Kitsune clan's motives. They were shown the truth when one of the snakes fell onto the guard tower and destroyed it. The shinobi inside were barely saved by one of the foxes. When the shinobi look up to see who saved them, they were astonished to find out that a fox demon saved them.

"Why did you save us? We are enemies!" said the shinobi.

**"True, we are enemies at times, but not now. We have one thing in common, human. We both want to protect this village and those who live in it,"** said the Kit.

"Why would you save us? We killed your father!"

**"Grandfather, actually. And that was because of a MAJOR misunderstanding on both sides."**

"Misunderstanding? What are you talking about?"

**"We found out a few days after the incident. The reason Kyuubi attacked you was because he found a Leaf headband close to where his Mate and newborn kits were murdered. He thought your village was the culprit."**

"You mean he only attacked because his family was murdered?! No wonder he looked pissed."

The kit put the shinobi down near their comrades. Or at least that who they thought the people were. They were really members of the clan disguised as shinobi. A howl of fury is heard all through the village. It was Kyuubi howling at the fact that someone dared to harm his clan! A few incidents he could deal with, but a deliberate attack on both the village and his family?

One of the three snakes was killed 5 seconds later. Never mess with a really mad fox demon! The remaining snakes hissed in anger. The village would have to wait until they settled the score for a fellow demon murdering their kin! That's when the rest of the Fox demon clan revealed themselves. The snakes realized a bit late that they were toast. Another snake bit the dust. The last one remaining had only one choice left. Finish what they had originally planned. DESTROY THE LEAF VILLAGE.

The last snake turned around to find…KITYUUBI. He was still furious at the Serpent's Child for the curse mark on his second son's neck. Orochimaru may have escaped the full fury of his wrath, but this insolent serpent wouldn't be so lucky.

By this time, Sasuke realized that something was VERY wrong. A loud bang is heard near the Hokage and a smoke cloud appears. The "Kaze Kage" had a Kunai at the Hokage's neck. It was obvious what was happening at this point. It was an elaborate trap set up by the Sand Village!


	37. The Hokage is captured!

The Hokage is captured!

When the "Kaze Kage" grabs the leader of the Leaf village, the only thing the Hokage could was "What is the meaning of this?" He suspects nothing of the true identity of the Kaze Kage. That is, until the Kaze Kage calls him Sarutobi-sensei. It is at this time that he realizes the truth. This wasn't the Kaze Kage.

Orochimaru reveals his real face up on the roof. Four of his Dosu henchmen create a barrier surrounding the two combatants. The ANBU are unable to help the Hokage.

Things didn't look so good outside the barrier either. Few people escaped Kabuto's Genjutsu and were unconscious. It gets even worse when they find out that several of the enemy shinobi had been masquerading as the Anbu! They would have attacked Sakura if Kakashi hadn't intervened. After about 5 minutes, Kakashi tells Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikimaru. Their mission is to find Sasuke and hide someplace safe.

Sakura wakes Naruto first, and then goes to wake Shikimaru. She was in for an unpleasant surprise! Shikimaru hadn't been affected by the Genjutsu at all! He only pretended to be unconscious. Enter Pakkun, the ninja hound! He bites Shikimaru on the leg and he quits pretending that he was knocked out! Gai-sensei makes a hole in the wall which the group uses to escape the stadium. Now their mission to retrieve Sasuke begins.

Things weren't going so great for the Kitsune clan either. Kityuubi had his hands (er, paws) full helping his injured kin. Kyuubi was getting more and more enraged from the deaths of the younger kitsune. The Konoha shinobi joined forces with their former enemies and saved the lives of several kitsune. This day would haunt them for years to come.

Meanwhile in the force-field surrounding the Hokage and Orochimaru, the Serpent's Child had unleashed a FORBIDDEN JUTSU. This particular Jutsu brought the dead back to life. However, not all was as it seemed. The third and final coffin which held the body of the 'Fourth' Hokage was momentarily stopped. Then it rose out of the summoning area. When the coffins opened, something unexpected happened! Instead of the 'Fourth' Hokage, there was…SASUKE?!

This startled the Hokage greatly. How did the Uchiha end up in there? Orochimaru summoned the previous Hokage, and Sasuke wasn't even dead! He looked very amused at their reactions to his sudden appearance. There was only one thought on his mind. Revenge for the Curse Mark on his neck. The Serpent's Child was about to deal with two opponents instead of one.

Sasuke slowly turned around to face the Serpent. He had an evil grin on his face. The look in his eyes actually made Orochimaru shudder in fear! Especially when Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him!

"You know how that old saying goes don't you? Payback's a Bitch!" he snarled.

The Serpent's Child is sent flying. He gets up and looks really furious. This brat dares to attack him?! He shall pay for the insolence he has shown.

Orochimaru comes up behind Sasuke and puts two Kunai with strange tags on them inside the heads of the Hokage's predecessors. They begin to attack the Hokage. Then Orochimaru faced Sasuke and attacks. He has only one option; he must use up all of his remaining chakra from this human form so he can transform!

Sasuke attacks using his fireball Jutsu. Orochimaru dodges with ease. After a series of ferocious attacks that use up a lot of chakra, Sasuke is nearly out of chakra. He has one move that can disperse his chakra completely, but it took time to get the amount he needed. He dodges the shurinkens thrown by the Serpent's Child and lands near the Hokage.

"Can you hold them off for a little bit? I have techniques that can even the odds, but it takes time to perform," Sasuke asked.

"I will try to hold them off as long as I can."

Sasuke sticks nearby the Hokage and begins to accumulate what was left of his mortal chakra. When the Hokage realizes what technique that he's about to use, he attempts to get Sasuke to stop. He shakes off the Hokage and says clearly, "I know what I'm doing. This will even the odds considerably. Orochimaru will die."


	38. Two Sasukes!

**Two Sasukes?!**

The Hokage was very worried. If Sasuke performed the Jutsu that he thought he was, he would die! But Sasuke acted as though it was nothing. What was going on?

Sasuke was almost ready to perform Kakashi's only ORIGINAL attack! The Chidori no Jutsu. Hopefully this would use up what was left of his mortal chakra. A few more seconds and it was ready. He charged at the former Hokages and hit both dead-on!

Slowly Sasuke looked as though he was done for. Then the one thing that no one but Sasuke expected happened. He started to glow with five different colors: red, blue, purple, yellow, and black! The colors started to manifest into five different tails. The human disguise quite literally peeled off of his demon form. (This should not been seen with those who possess a weak stomach!)

"Who are you?!" said Orochimaru startled.

**"The name is Kiten you insolent mortal. You shall pay for that curse mark you placed on me!"**

Orochimaru was stunned. If what this fox demon said was true, then he would never gain control over Sasuke! The Hokage was shocked at Sasuke's transformation. It had been many years since he had encountered a Kitsune!

**"Old man, be grateful that I only have a score to settle with HIM. If I hadn't shown up, then you'd be screwed,"** said Kiten bluntly.

The two former Hokages attacked Kiten. They were done listening to them talk. He blocked their attacks with disturbing ease. They tried several times with many of their best attacks, but to no avail.

The Hokage would have gone after Orochimaru, but Kiten stopped him before he could even get close.

"What is the meaning of this?! I thought you came to assist me in defeating him!"

Kiten glared at the Third Hokage. **"I never said I wanted to help! I only want revenge for the curse mark. If you want someone to fight then deal with these bumbling idiots!"**

Orochimaru had gotten over his shock by this time and decided to attack the Third Hokage while Kiten dealt with the corpses. Bad Move.

**"Your opponent is me, foolish mortal! I have had enough of your treachery to last two lifetimes! This ends here and NOW!"**

When Orochimaru heard this declaration, he laughed maniacally and cruelly.

"If anyone is the fool it is you. I have already faced your kind and killed them. As well as the annoying kits."

**"What did you say?"**

"That you are the fool?"

**"After that! What was that about killing one of my kind and the kits?"**

Orochimaru lost it. He laughed coldly at the surprised fox demon. This would prove more amusing than he had thought.

"I've slaughtered your kind twelve years ago with ease. You are not as tough as you want people to think!"

Kiten was horrified. A slaughter twelve years earlier! The only one that fit _that_ particular description was the murder of the original Forest Lords mate and week-old kits! If what he said was true, then this was not Kiten's battle but his grandfather's!

**"Are you the one who killed my grandfather's mate and week-old kits?"**

"If you mean that pathetic fox and its whimpering children then yes."

**"I see. Old man, this battle is not ours to fight. Only the original Forest lord may deal with this piece of dirt."**

"Who is the original Forest Lord?"

**"His name was Kyuubi, but you humans knew him better as _the nine-tailed demon fox,"_** said Kiten.


	39. Yup, you guessed it Author's break!

Yup, you guessed it. Author's break!

Yes, it's another break. But I have some good news. I have created another Naruto fanfic based off this one, and it tells the tale of the demon fox. I hope you enjoy it as much as you do this one!

Author—I can't believe I started a new fanfic… (Groan)

Tails—why do you say that?

Author—I already have too many fanfics in progress! I can't keep up with all of them at once!

Naru-chan—then consider the new one a break from the stress of the others.

Author—true, I did need a break from the others. My faithful reviewers, I am really sorry about the delay in putting another chapter in the Kitsune Uchiha, but I ran out of ideas. I really need your help in making the next few chapters. Any review made helps the fanfic become better. Even the one who criticize!

Fen—wait a minute! Why haven't you updated my tale?!

Author—I need inspiration. That's also why the Cursed Soul Reaper hasn't been updated in a while. I'm thinking of having Neko travel to new dimensions, but I haven't decided whether or not to do that.

Ichigo—it's okay. Even the best writers hit a road block. But if you make my twin travel to new worlds, then will I go with him?

Author—um, like I said, I haven't decided whether to try that approach or not. Besides, if I do go in that direction I still have to figure out where to send him!

Neko—I thought you were an anime and Manga Otaku. You should figure out which ones to send me to easy!

Author—aaaargh! I can't take this pressure! Readers please help me on this! I'm running out of options fast! If this keeps up, then I might discontinue several of my fanfics! I seriously need your input!

Heimdall—yikes. Calm down already!

Author—scratch that, I may just make chapters even shorter than ever. I can't stand short chapters, what am I going to do?!

Tails and Gaara look worried. They fear author is having a mental break down. Or going postal, whichever comes first.

Author—I heard that! Grr, I am gonna get the one who mentioned that I was going postal!

Loki backs away nervously. Author looks at him suspiciously.

Author—LOKI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

Heimdall and Fen burst out laughing. Norns inform author that a certain mischief-making evil god started the rumor. Loki runs for his life.

Author—excuse me folks, I have a certain Norse god to kill and maim.

(Proceeds to chase Loki, if caught he will face certain death!)

Akidoshi—In the meantime, I'll take over the author page. I am none other than Akidoshi, another fanfic writer who happens to be the author's best friend. I currently have 3 fanfics that I am working on. I may not write them as well as sakurademonalchemist, but I try my best.

Author returns and is annoyed that Akidoshi swiped her spot. Friend begins to back down quickly.

Author—I'm back… (Proceeds to curse Loki for escaping her wrath)…Akidoshi, next time ASK before you steal my seat! Great now I forgot what I was about to say… Grr, back to the fanfic then!


	40. Kyuubi realizes the truth

Kyuubi realizes the truth

While Naruto and the others chased Sasuke, Kyuubi was doing some serious thinking. Something had been bothering him ever since the second part of the Chuunin exam. The scent he caught of Orochimaru, he recognized it, but couldn't remember where. It wasn't until the ninja dog stopped and commented about Sakura's brand of shampoo that he finally remembered where he had caught the scent!

The last time Tails caught a scent even slightly similar to Orochimaru was 13 years ago, near his cave where his mate and kits were slaughtered. He remembered that someone had mentioned Orochimaru was originally from the village! If what he had heard was true, then Orochimaru may very well be the one who sent him on a rampage that ended in Kyuubi of the nine-tails to be sealed inside this baka!

**Could it be? Could the snake freak have been?**

_What are you mumbling about fox?_

**I think you may have another reason to hate Orochimaru. The last time I caught a scent even vaguely similar to his was 13 years ago, a few hours before I attacked the village.**

_What do you think it means?_

**I think Orochimaru was the cause of my attack on your village**.

Naruto was surprised. He thought about asking Tails what he meant until he remembered something. Tails had told him one time that the only reason he attacked the village was because of his murdered family. And all this occurred thirteen years ago!

_Tails, are you saying that Orochimaru was the one who killed your mate and kits?_

**It may very well have been that man. It makes a little sense if you think about it.**

_Explain._

**Orochimaru wants to destroy the village, am I correct?**

_Yeah, go on._

**And what better way to destroy a village than turning an enraged, powerful creature loose on it?**

_But if what you're saying is true, why did he choose you out of all the others?_

**Two reasons. One, I have always been on good terms with the village before the attack, even letting my kits play with the younger children, and therefore would come to help if another tailed-beast attacked them.**

_What's the second reason?_

**He knew of my temper with senseless violence and used it against me. I never could tolerate killing something for no reason. Hell, I even got on the first two Hokages for their hunting season.**

_I still don't understand why he chose you to attack the village and not one of your kits._

**I was the most powerful beast in the area. If one of my kits had tried to attack out of sorrow, I would have stopped them at any cost. The same went for my kits 13 years ago.**

_You mean they tried to stop you from attacking? Why didn't they succeed?_

**They didn't realize what was happening until it was too late, by the time they arrived, I was beyond reason. I would have attacked and killed them if they had tried.**

_**There was another reason you know.**_

"What?" asked Naruto and Tails in unison.

_**We were too busy trying to save Naru-chan to help. There were too few of us who could have stopped you, and they were trying to save his life.**_

**Where are the others, Kityuubi?**

The voice who had spoken out of the blue was Kite. He found out what happened to Sasuke and went to help retrieve him.

_**That bastard Orochimaru had the Sand ninjas summon three overgrown snakes! They are trying to help the Leaf Nin, but it doesn't look good.**_

**You mean to say that they are tougher than you thought?**

_**Yup, that's exactly it. For some reason, every time we think we've killed at least one of the heads, it comes back to life and kills one of the kits!**_

**You have got to be joking. You've were trying to kill them one at a time?! What were you fools thinking?**

_**Can it father. It's hard enough to kill one of them, let alone the whole thing!**_

**BAKA. Did I teach you nothing?! You should have known that you can't kill three-headed serpents one head at a time!**

_**Care to explain?**_

**You said he had them summon three snakes, right?**

_**Yes, and they are killing everyone!**_

**Be glad they didn't summon the four-headed one or you'd be screwed, big time.**

_**What do you mean a 4-headed one? What the difference between a 3-headed snake and a 4-headed one.**_

**Four-headed ones are in the same class as I was. They're damn near impossible to kill! This is mainly because of the nasty after-taste you get when you bite their head off.**

**_You've attacked these things before haven't you father?_ Kite said amused.**

**Yes, and believe me that taste is something you never want to experience twice. It was worse than your first attempt at human cooking!**

_**Very funny. There's no way anything could taste worse then those disastrous concoctions!**_

**Eat one of the heads and see if I'm joking.**


	41. Neko chan to the rescue

**Neko-chan comes to the rescue**

"Where are they? I don't like this at all…" muttered Neko-chan.

She was in pursuit of Gaara and his siblings, because she actually _liked_ Gaara a lot. She was probably the only human alive who could handle Gaara in his true form. Suddenly she felt something run by her fast. It was Luna.

**"Need help finding your _boyfriend_?"** smirked Luna.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" snarled Neko-chan.

**"And I can't transform into a large Nekomata and fly," **retorted Luna.

Neko-chan was tiring out fast. Her search was taking too long. She needed to find the three children of the former Kazekage fast. Luna saw this, and decided to help her friend out.

**"Climb on. We'll find them faster in the air."**

"Arigato, my old friend."

She climbed onto Luna and they went in search of Gaara in the air. It took them five minutes to find the three. It looked as though they were trying to get away from someone. Neko-chan was about to call out to them when she saw the one they were attempting to get away from. It was Kite's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. But why was he chasing Gaara and the others? She had to find out.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What the…? Neko-chan what do you want?! I'm busy right now!" he snarled crankily.

"Why are you chasing Gaara and the others? What is going on?"

"He's my opponent remember? And besides, I want to find out what exactly that thing was inside the ball," he replied.

"Inside the…oh you mean he was using that ridiculous sand ball again? Sheesh, even I know that the thing is a complete waste of chakra!"

_Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro were busy with Gaara who still hadn't woken up. They noticed that their pursuer had slowed down considerably though why he had they couldn't guess._

"So you know what he was doing Neko-chan?"

"Yup. He was using an ultimate defense. I wonder why he chose to use it now though."

"Then tell me this, what was that demonic aura I felt emanating from the ball? And whose eye did I see?"

"D-d-did you say demonic aura?! It can't be…he wouldn't call on _him_ of all times!"

"What are you talking about? Who was he calling on?"

"Poor Temari. She's stuck with him when the transformation is incomplete!"

"You have some explaining to do Neko-chan! What is incomplete? What was he turning into?!"

Neko-chan urged Luna to fly faster. She had to reach them before it was too late! Sasuke was mad that she'd didn't tell him the truth. But there was no time to be angry; the three Sand genin had gotten further ahead thanks to Neko-chan.

_I only hope that I'm not too late to save him…_

"Kankuro, put me down," said Gaara weakly.

"Temari you take him. It looks like he hasn't recovered enough," said Kankuro.

"How about I take him off your hands?" said a familiar voice from above.

"Neko-chan! What are you doing here?" said Temari in shock.

"I came to help you two. I'll take Gaara while you distract Sasuke."

"Sasuke is still following us?!" said Kankuro in annoyance.

"I slowed him down but he'll catch up soon. Let me handle Gaara-kun," Neko-chan said.

"So that's why he slowed down back there," said Gaara, quietly.

"I don't think you can handle him alone Neko-chan."

"I'm probably the only one among us who he _won't_ attack in his demonic state," replied Neko-chan.

"Then let me come with you just in case. Kankuro can handle Sasuke," said Temari.

"Sounds good to me! Hand Gaara over and climb on Temari!"

Kankuro stayed behind while the three kept going. He was soon confronted by Sasuke, who wanted to continue trying to catch Gaara. He was saved from having to fight the Sand ninja by Shino who was Kankuro's intended opponent in the final round. Sasuke continued, unaware of Neko-chan's help of the Sand genin.


	42. Shukaku makes an appearance

**Shukaku makes an appearance**

Neko-chan and Temari were attempting to ditch Sasuke when it happened. Gaara was having another attack and this time, it was very serious.

"Gaara what's wrong?!"

"I think the demon is coming out. We better stop now or we'll all be in danger," said Luna and Temari in unison.

They slowed down and landed on a tree branch. Gaara was getting worse and worse. Neko-chan was very worried about him when _he_ appeared again. Sasuke had caught up with them at last. Gaara was conscious enough to be angry at him for following. He attacked Sasuke relentlessly, and forced him to use the Thousand Fox Tail strike a second time. Things looked bad for Sasuke, as Gaara was quickly turning into Shukaku. After Sasuke attack and destroyed Gaara's right Sand-arm, Neko-chan cried out in pain. It was as if she was feeling the Sand's pain just like Gaara.

"Neko-chan! What's wrong?!" cried Temari. Gaara quickly looked in her direction and saw his friend in pain.

"Neko-chan what happened?!" said Gaara worried.

"I think maybe when ever you and the Sand are connected and are in pain that I feel it as well…" said Neko-chan weakly.

Gaara was upset and Sasuke was annoyed as hell. If Neko-chan hadn't cried out, then he might have had another crack at Gaara! Neko-chan seems to recover quickly when the right-sand arm was replaced. Sasuke attacked again and again until he was nearly out of chakra! Neko-chan bit her tongue after each attack so she wouldn't cry out again.

It looked as though Gaara would kill Sasuke if Naruto and Sakura hadn't shown up in time to save him. Sakura stood up to Gaara and reminded him of his uncle who had tried to kill him. This shook Gaara so much that his seizure got even worse. He quickly trapped Sakura in a Sand-claw and told Naruto that if he didn't defeat him then she would die.

Naruto attempted to summon GamaBunta but got his younger son instead! He protected the young frog and tried to attack Gaara. He failed miserably, but kept on trying to stop him. Neko-chan was horrified when Gaara attacked Sakura and attempted to help her out. The Sand refused to listen to her which surprised Neko-chan greatly. It had never refused her before so why now?!

She turned back to the battle when she felt a surge of pain shoot through her after an explosion. When it went away Gaara looked more like the demon within than ever. Neko-chan felt like smacking him back to his senses. He knew that she hated Shukaku for what it had done to him!

Shukaku surrounded Naruto with a cocoon of sand, and Naruto barely escaped by finally summoning GamaBunta! He rode on top of the Toad Chief's head and barely escaped his wrath thanks to his son's intervention! Both GamaBunta and Tails recognized their opponent immediately. But Tails wasn't just pissed at his old enemy, he was _LIVID._

**"Shukaku! I should have known that you'd shown your ugly face again! Why have you returned?!"** growled Tails through Naruto.

"EH? Is that you fox?" asked GamaBunta. He recognized the voice pretty quick.

**"Yes it's me. The boy and I have an agreement of sorts. If I had known that the freak was his opponent I'd have insisted that I be in your place right now!"**

_**Listen boy, I know you despise me for what I've done but that boy on the over grown frog is MY opponent! Understand?!**_

_No, I don't. What do you mean he's your opponent?!_

_**That runt has the spirit of my old rival Kyuubi. I have a score to settle with that bastard.**_

_Tough. He is a human and MY opponent right now so keep your filthy paws off you damn raccoon!_

**Naruto, do you mind if I deal with the Sand ninja from here? I promise that I won't kill him, I'll only attack Shukaku. When he's gone then you can handle it from there. Agreed?****  
**_Sure Tails. Just remember that Sakura is still trapped down there._

**'_I may be able to assist you in that matter little boy.'_** said a voice from out of nowhere.

**Hello Luna. It's been far too long since I've heard from you. How is your kitten doing?**

_**My kitten as you call her is trying to free the other girl. For some reason she isn't having much luck.**_

Neko-chan wasn't feeling so good at this point. She felt dizzy from Shukaku being out of Gaara.


	43. The reappearance of Kitten

**The reappearance of Artimus/Kitten and the Kekkei Genkai**

When Gaara released the full power of Shukaku, Neko-chan fainted. It was during this time that she heard someone call out her name. The voice was so familiar. She was suddenly inside a strange room within her mind. The owner of the voice looked at her and spoke in her own voice.

_So you are Neko-chan. I can see why Gaara didn't recognize you at a glance._

Who are you? And how do you know my name?

_My name is Artimus but I prefer Kitten._

Why are you inside my mind?

_Because I'm your past life. You were me before you hit your head and got amnesia!_

But why are you contacting me now? This isn't exactly the best time to call me!

_I was unable to until Gaara fully released the Sand raccoon. I can help you take Shukaku down and protect Gaara at the same time._

I'll do anything to help him. What do I have to do?

_You must let me take back our body. I'm the only one who can stop Shukaku without harming him._

Okay, I'll do it…

At that, Kitten was finally returned to her old self. And boy was she pissed at her old friend! She was mad as hell and decided to deal with the beast.

"SHUKAKU!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!"

**"_What the…! Kitten what the hell are YOU doing here?!"_**

"Why don't I show you, you damn raccoon-freak!"

She took her only reminder of who she was back in Sunakagure. It was her family's IRON FANS. She prepared to launch her signature attack on the overgrown raccoon.

"Take this you creep! DANCE OF THE KAGE KAZE!!"

Shukaku was enveloped in a whirlwind of wind blades. Kitten's attack was more devastating than Temari. But Shukaku was still standing.

"Impossible…"

**"_You will have to do better than that you little twit!"_**

"I guess I have no choice," she said before she started spinning rapidly and turned herself into a living tornado.

It was her families Kekkei Genkai, the Tornado of the Kazekage. Her family is the direct descendant of three Kazekage and as such possessed the one sand attack that Gaara would never be able to learn. Only those who came from the Suna Kaze family would be able to perform the attack and still survive.

**"_NO! Not that accursed tornado! I'll never allow you to seal me away again!"_**

The tornado came closer and closer until it collided with Shukaku. Tails/Naruto was stunned. GamaBunta was shocked that the evil Shukaku was afraid of a mortal's attack!

When the tornado slowly died down, a girl with sand-colored hair and topaz-tinted eyes emerged. Naruto and the others thought that it was Neko-chan, except that the girl's hair was shorter than hers! In order to use her families Kekkei Genkai she had to sacrifice a part of her in return. This was what prevented anyone else from duplicating their attack. They never knew of the offering.

"It's been a while since I used that…" the girl said dizzily.

"Who are you? What have you done to Neko-chan?!" cried Sasuke in alarm.

"That is her you baka. That is what she looked like before she came to your village," snapped Temari.

"She is right. My name is Neko-chan, but it was once Kitten. This is my original form," said Kitten.


	44. The death of the Hokage

**The death of the Hokage**

While the fight between Gaara and the others raged, Kiten and the Hokage were in trouble. The Hokage was near death and Kiten was weakening. Things looked grim until the Hokage used his last and final attack which turned the tide.

He used the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then confronted his three opponents. He then used the exact same sealing sequence that the Fourth used to calm Kyuubi 13 years earlier. But it came with a heavy price. The one who performed the Jutsu sacrificed his own life. That is the price you must pay for summoning a Shinigami, or Death God.

Orochimaru was horrified when the Hokage started to suck his soul out of his body. The First and Second were already sealed inside the Shadow Clones. The 3 Hokages would be locked in combat for all eternity inside the Death God's stomach. Orochimaru's soul was far enough out that he saw the Shinigami quite clearly. He tried one last tactic and that was to kill his former teacher before he sucked his soul out completely.

If not for the intervention of the Monkey King summon that the Third created earlier, he would have failed. The 3rd was near death's door now. He tried very hard to take his former student with him but he didn't have enough life-force to do it. So he improvised. He made it impossible for Orochimaru to use ANY Jutsus ever again. He ruined his arms.

Orochimaru's lackeys barely got him out of there before Kiten attempted to attack. He started to chase them but thought the better of it. Someone had to explain what happened to the ANBU. If nothing else it would prevent the blame from falling on the Kitsune clan.

The three-headed snakes were dying and they knew it. But they weren't going down without one hell of a fight! They were still fighting the fox tribe when it happened. A fox started to glow in a strange light and when it dissipated, a larger more powerful fox stood in her wake. It was Rena, Kite's younger sister. She had _digivolved into Kyubimon._

Kite wasn't the only one in the family who dimension hop. Rena had the ability as well, and the first world she landed in was called…_the Digital World._ (You can probably guess where I'm going with this.)

When Rena talked to the inhabitants, they misheard her and thought that she was one of them. So they called her Renamon, and the name stuck. As a result, she was able to digivolve into stronger forms. She only returned home after being with a human named Rika, and even then it was hard for her to convince her kin that it was really her!

Rena still goes back now and then to see her friends, though she rarely does. She prefers her family to the other world, mainly because she could get help quicker there. Kyubimon struck at the snakes using her _Fox Tail Inferno _or Demon Fireball. This attack ultimately destroyed the snakes for good. They were consumed by the intensity of the flames.

After the snakes and enemy ninjas were taken care of, there was one last problem to deal with. The villagers still hated the Demon fox, even after learning the truth. If the proctor from the first part of the Chuunin exam hadn't stepped in, there would have been more unneeded bloodshed.

"Thank you for helping us defeat those blasted snakes," he said.

**"_If you need help protecting the village all you had to do was ask. We live in the forest close to Konoha so anything that affects you affects us. We only wish there was some way to prove that we meant no harm,"_** Kyubimon replied.

"I doubt that there will be anymore anger towards you and your kin since you willingly helped protect the village. What I don't get is who those Chuunin and Jonin were that did so much damage to those things when we had little or no affect at all!" said one of the ninja.

"Ah, yes about that. See, we aren't shinobi at all. Our clan invented your transformation Jutsu so we turned into Leaf ninjas to avoid suspicion. Sorry about the mix up," answered one of the Fox/Shinobi.

Later, it was revealed that the Hokage had died fighting Orochimaru and that one of the Fox clan was there fighting alongside. After hearing this, many of the villager's hatred either died down considerably or went away altogether. They even attended the Third's funeral and showed proper respect.


	45. Kitten's return home

**Kitten's return to Sunakagure**

Following the quick defeat dealt by Kitten, Gaara returned to his usual self. Though he was considerably weaker as was Naruto. But this time things were different, as Gaara realized he wasn't the only one with curse given to him at birth. He had made a new ally; and his new friends name was Naruto Uzamaki.

Kitten assisted Temari and Kankuro in carrying Gaara back. It seems that when Neko-chan allowed Kitten to come back, she and her former self combined into one. She was whole again, and had regained all of her memories. Gaara was happy that she was back to her old self again.

After the Third's funeral, which Kitten attended out of respect for all that he had done for her, she went with Gaara and his siblings back to her home town. She was glad that she was finally able to see her family again after all these years. But for some reason, Temari had a look on her face that said that she was hiding something. The secret that she held wouldn't be known until they arrived at the Hidden in the Sand village.

They encountered minor opposition due to the fact that Kitten was with them, but this was averted by the fact that she still had her Sand village headband on her. It was her Leaf headband that threw them off. Luna felt that something was wrong when she entered the village.

When Kitten went with Gaara to see her parents, she was in for a shock. The thing that Temari didn't want to mention was that her entire clan was dead. All this was done by Orochimaru; he assumed that they would be a threat to him, and may discover the truth quickly. Kitten was upset and then angry. Orochimaru had killed her clan and left her as the sole survivor.

"It looks as though I'm just the same as the Uchiha brothers…" Kitten said sadly.

The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that she was welcomed back with open arms by the villagers! She was the only one who could stabilize Gaara enough for him to be useful, and as such she was more than welcome. Since she no longer had a home to return to, she stayed with Gaara.

Gaara was a little disturbed by this, thanks to the feelings that went through him every time he thought about her. He was really glad that the assassins no longer attacked him in the middle of the night. But the most surprising thing that came out of her return was the fact that he could finally sleep without worrying about Shukaku. Because he could sleep, he was no longer unstable.

_Back in Konoha, things weren't going as good as it was in Sunakagure. This was because there was no Hokage to lead them and Itachi had returned. He was confronted by three Jonin and his two younger brothers only to be chased away. Things looked grim for Konoha. But there was hope thanks to the Kitsune clans help. _

_The members of the Fox clan would switch places with injured shinobi so that they could recover. This was a good thing since the village couldn't decline too many missions. If they did then they'd be viewed as weak, and attacked when they were still recovering. _

_Naruto and his new sensei Jiraiya went in search of his old teammate Tsunade. Since Jiraiya didn't want the position of Hokage, that left Tsunade to take the Third's place. During this time Naruto learned how to perform the Ranseigan, which was one of the Fourth's own techniques. They found Tsunade while he was attempting to master it. _


	46. Gomen Nasai!

**Gomen Nasai!!**

Sorry 'bout the wait on updating the Kitsune Uchiha! Unfortunately, I can't continue this one because of the fact that both Manga and anime haven't reached that far! I know I said that I'd include breaks in every 13th chapter, but this is an exception. When the series _finally_ does catch up, I'll start the next one titled Kitsune Uchiha 2: Konoha Strike Force!

Or something to that nature. Anyway, to the fans, I'm really sorry that I have to end this fanfic! And as a **NOT SO GENTLE REMINDER, _FOR THE LAST TIME PEOPLE, DON'T USE THE TERMS MARY SUE OR GARY STU IN YOUR REVIEWS!! THEY ARE REALLY ANNOYING!!!!!_**

Oops. I guess this wraps up the fanfic. If you have any ideas for the others, please let me know!!!!


End file.
